BackStage SwitchAround
by Axinite
Summary: [AU] Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji, two young actors portraying Digidestined in the series 'Digimon 02' accidentally trade places with their characters.
1. Broked

Broked - Chapter One - 01/31/02 

_**Korri**: On January 31st, 2002 a young fan of the almighty Digimon Adventures Zero Two completed the first chapter of one insane fanfiction idea with help from a friend. This is the growing compilation of that old fanfic about to be updated in the upcoming months until it is finally completed and out of her mind. The chapters are way old--at least up until ChapterSeventeen (having been completed in the year of 2003)--and haven't been altered in any way, except I've removed the side comments from the other and I to present you with pure fanfiction goodness._

_And do keep in mind that Digimon and characters belong to Toei Animation,  
The original characters in here are not based off any living being in reality,  
And random characters slipped in there belong to their rightful owners._

_**Before we get started  
**__a little guide to those who are new to Digimon or the Japanese names. And it's spiffy, okay?_

_Digimon Kaiser: Is what they call the 'Digimon Emperor' in the non-dubbed version, a name I prefer to use._

_Daisuke Motomiya: Davis' Japanese name. I figured using this to seperate the two (you'll get what I mean) would be much easier._

_Ken-chan (or Master)/Ken-san (added): How Wormmon seperates the two Ken's--I'll be editing this in later chapters._

---

The camera flickers on, static breaking through the clear image of a blank wall. The view shutters and quakes as Ken grabs the camera, sliding his fingers into the side strap of it. Looking straight into it, his violet eye blinks at the video camera. "Is this thing on..?" He asks into it, pulling his head away he looks at it puzzled.

"Depends if the red light is blinking, doofus." Miyako snorts sarcastically from behind the camera.

"Shut up woman, I'm not a doofus. You're a freak." Ken mutters, swinging the camera around to stare into Miyako's red face as she fumes. Her purple hair around her face is straight, freshly combed. "See? I know how to move this thing. Too bad your ugly face is what it moved to." He smiles contently, watching through the eye extension of the camera to the lens. Her face started to boil up over the light bronze of her skin to an angered fluster.

Focusing the blur of the view, he adjusted a knob on the backset of the camera, getting now a clean picture of the frustrated Miyako. He grinned. "Oh look, the monster has come back from hell." Ken chortles from behind the camera, the view zooming back from Miyako's face to show that she's wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, a white wall with a Digimon 02 poster behind her. An open doorway against the one side of the wall is slowly approached, seen through the shaky camera view.

"Ken you loser! God!" Miyako huffed from behind the camera once more, her footsteps sounding as she walked behind him, his face looking through the camera as he exits the room.

"Well, not as much of a loser as you are, fruit head." He remarks, continuing to walk down the hall, still peering through the camera, which is recording. Coming to a wall, they turn and head down another hallway, Miyako still reluctantly following behind Ken.

"..Anyways, welcome to Behind The Terrible Scenes of Digimon Season two, starring all the people you originally know already." Ken announces, grinning into the camera as he turns and look at a vending machine, the reflective view of the glass showing half of his head hidden by the camera with the blinking red light. He's dressed in normal street clothes, a black t-shirt and skater pants.

"Terrible my butt." Miyako grumbled, half of her seen in the reflection of the vending machine. She reaches into her pocket and slips a few coins into the machine, her arm showing in the camera's view. Choosing a chocolate bar, the camera view watches as it slides out of it's slot and falls down into the place to grab it.

"..I thought you were on a diet." Ken smirked sarcastically, the view of the camera watching as his arm shoots out and slides into the slot to grab the wrapped Snickers bar. Showing it to the camera, Miyako's hand snatches it away.

Sliding the camera view up her chest to her face, she gives it a death glare. "Hmph, you think this beautiful body needs a diet? Look at you, doughboy." She snorts, reaching her arm past the bottom of the camera to poke him in the gut. The view of the camera dips as she makes contact with his stomach.

"Hoo, hoo." Ken announced flatly. He raised a narrow eyebrow under his overhang of purple bangs and grew a taunting smirk, raising the camera up at Miyako again for this one. "And if you're so disapproving of my body, then why do I catch you gawking at it all the time?" He zoomed in on her face for the juicy reply. "...Well?" He asked, after he'd stumped her into silence. He smiled demonically. "...We're waiting."

Miyako's surprised face flushed with a soft cascade of vibrant blush, and he looked at her for a moment with his satisfied stretch of lips. Suddenly getting an idea, he swayed with the camera and started to dance, singing, as Miyako gasped in embarrassment, hiding her face more.

"Ooh, I'm! Too sexy for my shirt!" He grooved, twisting his body around. "Too sexy for my shirt!" He curved his back, doing a pelvic thrust. "Uhn! So sexy it huurrrrrts..." He stopped and snickered, playing with the focus of the camera, zooming in and out a few times on her. "You'd know, wouldn't you? Slamming into walls while you're walking because you can't take your eyes off me and my hot bod."

Miyako jerked her hand from her face down to her hip again. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Ugh, retard!" Dropping the subject, she stalked off somewhere and yelled back at him. "And my diet was over yesterday!"

"Yeah, sure, sure! Just keep thinking that Miyako, we all believe you." He nodded his head frantically with a wink. The boy shrugged with one shoulder. "Cheat if you want. Doesn't bother me." Ken grinned and snorted, turning away from the vending machine and Miyako to continue his way down the hall with the video camera. "Fat porky fruithead."

"I heard that, Ichijouji!" Miyako called, her voice sounding far away. The sounds of her running footsteps get closer as she approaches from behind, walking alongside the camera. "I'd shut up if I were you." She warned, the camera view briefly hit to the side of the wall.

"Oh you look like a kiwi lime and you know it." He retorted sourly, narrowed eyes still focused on walking. "And could you move to the side a little please? You're ruining my show with your looks." Ken argued, continuing to walk ahead, the video camera's view being jogged by each step. A grey doorway comes into view against the white walls, the camera turning and focusing on it. A strip across it labels "Digimon 02 Set- Personnel ONLY"

"Why the hell are you doing this anyways, Kenny?" Miyako questions, the door opening as Ken steps through into a new environment of criss crossing wires, the walls appearing metal like those of a truck shop. The place totally empty lighted only by various studio lights and make-up section lights. Taking it all in, panning out across it slowly, different sets stand against the walls, looking rather alien to their surroundings.

"Because I'm bored and there's nothing else to do, Miyako. You didn't have to tag along you know, I'm having enough 'fun' on my own." Ken's voice sighs from behind the camera. Slowly and jaggedly it makes its way over to the Kaiser's Control Room. The darkness of it already made clear as their footsteps echo against the walls of the place.

"Well that solves it." Miyako says, the view of her crossing her arms showing up on camera as she steps into the camera's way, the Kaiser's Control Room behind her. Sliding around her, the camera's angle changes as Ken sits down in the Kaiser chair, lazily looking up at the monitors with the recording camera.

"And here is the place where...I get to watch all the other places," Ken spoke for the camera with a lifted brow, easing the camera view over the monitor screens.

"You're just wasting your time, kid." The nearby girl snorts, her voice closing in on the camera as her long lavender hair drapes over the front of it. A muffled noise is heard as she kisses him outside of the cameras view.

"Ack, cooties!" Ken sputters, jerking his head away from the camera, accidentally dropping it on the ground he breaks away from Miyako and leans ahead, looking down at the camera with his eyes widened in shock. His face comes to relief as he stares into the lens, seeing the red light still blink. "That was a close one.." He grumbles, reaching down and grabbing it again.

"Can't do my show with a broken-" The screen goes blank and fuzzy. Concluding the first half of Ken's incomplete Behind The "Terrible" Scenes of Digimon 02 episodes.


	2. Meeting of a Crazed Fan

"Damn, I can't believe you just broke my camera.." Ken muttered, looking down at the camera that just shut off on him a few moments ago. Raising his head to peer through dyed dark blue strands of hair, he eyes Miyako grudgingly with his light violet eyes. Snorting, he slides out from beneath her over the opposite arm of "his" chair. Crouching his knees as he lands on the floor, he stands up to his full height again.

Casting a glance over his shoulder at Miyako, who was just leaning against the black and dark blue chair with an upraised eyebrow, he just shook his head, the wild strands of his hair cascading across his light colored face and eyes.

"Geez boy, you'd think that was your own soul I damaged." Miyako huffed, strolling over to him as he made his way from the set, holding his precious camera in both of his hands, staring down at it. Reaching out a hand, she grabs his right shoulder, stopping him as he raises his head and turns around to look at her.

"What now?" He asks in almost an annoyed sigh, looking at her with a blank expression. In the dim light of the studio, his violet eyes seem darker than usual, his expression cold like the jerk he played on the TV show. His eyebrows furrowed in suppressed anger, he waits, folding his arms across his chest, gripping the camera in one hand.

Taken aback by his expression, Miyako let go of his shoulder and edge a small inch away from him. Her eyes widening in a little surprise, she blinked it away and stared back at him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry!" She snapped, turning away on her heel she stalked out of the opposite exit of the studio, storming away.

"Ugh.." Ken groaned, raising a hand to his face he pressed his fingers into the side of his cheek, watching Miyako storm away from him. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what exactly happened just now, and who caused it. All he knew was that his video camera was broken and he had to get it fixed.. after he checked it out himself.

"Yo DUDE! What's up, yo?" A familiar voiced laughed as the other boy came running over to Ken from the doorway he was heading to. With a grin he leaped up in front of Ken's face. "Look, there's the enemy now, why you lookin' so horrible?" Daisuke asked, sounding a little concerned through his typical playful attitude.

Reaching out a fist, he punched Ken playfully on the shoulder, "I'm looking for food, want to catch something with me? You can help me slay dinner. I'll give you 25" Daisuke chuckled, looking over Ken's shoulder at Miyako as the door slammed.

"Girl troubles? Harsh dude." Daisuke blinked, turning his chocolate brown eyed gaze onto Ken's trouble face again. Raising an eyebrow, he reached out and grabbed the Japanese boy's arm and pulled him along. "Come, don't wanna be early for the studio food, it tastes exactly like cafeteria food." Daisuke shuttered, not paying attention to Ken's slouch of a walk.

Walking out the same doors Miyako came from, they ended up on the sidewalk of Mainstreet. Looking around, Daisuke let go of Ken's arm and reached into his red sports jacket for his sunglasses. Pulling them out, he puts them on and looks at Ken again, noticing the broken camera in his friend's hands.

"Mind if I take that for a moment?" He asked, just grabbing it out of Ken's hands, appearing to be taking it from him clumsily, he handled it perfectly with ease. Holding it up in front of him as Ken stood by with a worried look on his face, Daisuke ignored it and stared at the camera from all sides.

"There's your problem." The tanned boy announces, pointing to the battery pack on the bottom of the camera. "Tab is broken and it's not being held in properly. A little duct tape would do the trick." Daisuke grinned, handing it back to Ken who looked a little more relieved.

"Really? Whoa, I thought I wasn't going to live for the next rolling of film. My mom gave me this and told me to take care of it while I had it, not to mention get some shots of the studio and stuff. Actually I want to make my own show, a Behind-The-Scenes show." Ken explained, cradling the camera in his firm grip.

Daisuke nodded with his usual grin he had both on set and off set, looking at Ken from behind his masking sunglasses. His short brown hair done up in fashionable spikes along with the rest of his clothing; A pair of black jeans, a white tucked in t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a red and black sports jacket.

"So, where to dude? Pizza or-" He jerks his head over his shoulder at the studio door they just left. "- Plastic?"

Ken shrugged, looking at Daisuke who was just a little shorter than he was, though seeming to look older with his hair and the way he was dressed. Holding back a laugh, he also thought of his squeaky voice he had to use on set, which totally contrasted against his looks.

"Pizza sounds like the best choice though, right?" He asks in his usual calm voice, he was glad to actually talk normally without the strain of anger. Usually a lot of yelling and screaming and growling, which he had to do on set, was hard for his throat to take hours at a time.

Daisuke nodded again, turning his head away from Ken to look at the street before them. Looking both ways to check for cars, he strolled out onto the deserted roadway, casually walking over to the Pizza Hut across the way.

Watching Daisuke go, Ken blinked his violet eyes and shook his head, waking out of whatever he was troubled over. Making a note to himself that it was over and thing would be okay; he strolled out behind Daisuke, falling into casual step as he approached the shorter boy.

"So why do you want to make a "Behind-The-Scenes" show anyways, Ken?" Daisuke asked over his shoulder, hearing Ken trail up to his side as they crossed the street. Sliding his hand into his pockets, he waited for the older boy's answer.

"Oh I don't know. Being around the studio is fun and all that whatever stuff, but simply being around it? Why not do something while we're staying here and filming? It would be a lot better than just being cooped up in our rooms all day." The longhaired boy explained, his lengthy bangs whisking across his face with the own breeze he was creating by walking briskly across the street.

Setting foot on the concrete of the sidewalk, Daisuke turned his head up in thought. "Yeah.. But we -are- doing stuff you know, like reading over our lines for one thing. There's also plenty to do here, in Los Angeles. For one thing, I know a Japanese boy like you hasn't been here in America before. We could tour this place around for a while you know. Maybe even get lost." Daisuke laughed, walking into the store, he held the door open for Ken.

Walking into the Pizza Hut in front of Daisuke, Ken looked over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "I may have come from Japan, but that doesn't mean I know nothing about America." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest, still holding onto the camera. Closing his eyes, his huffed and looked at Daisuke.

Daisuke shrugged, he began to walk over to an unoccupied table and sat down. "Hey don't get all defensive on me Ken. I know you may have studied America, but guess what? That doesn't mean you've experienced it. Like.. America may influence your country a little.. Well, a lot, but, thing are totally different over here in America. Take.. Uhm... Like, oh!" His eyes widened, as he slammed his palms down on the tabletop. "Ya know that thing?? Ya know like that one, with the thing on it? Yeah, and you twist it? Dude and you know when like... Okay, so there's this thing, right? And...it's got swiss cheese on it? Totally, and..." Daisuke's eyes lost Ken's grip as he studied a more interesting specimin, walking to the table.

"What...?" Ken raised his eyebrow tenderly, being left to figure out on his own what exactly had swiss cheese on it. Listening to his friend space out, he stared across the table at him, whom of which was obviously caught in a stare at something behind him. "...Earth to Bravo Team." He blinked.

"Uhm... I'll get back to you on that one..." Daisuke trailed off, eyeing the waitress as she walked over to them as they stood talking.

Looking at Daisuke in puzzlement, Ken raised an eyebrow at Daisuke as he practically drooled at the young waitress who walked up to them. She turned to him after taking one disgusted look at Daisuke. "Hello, I'm Tiff and I'll be your server. Would you like anything to drink?" She said, eyeing Daisuke out of the corner of her green eye.

Ken looked at Daisuke, raising an eyebrow with a shrug he looked back up at the waitress. "Guess.. pop." He said sounding unsure. The waitress blinked her green eyes at him,

"..Pop?"

"Yeah.. pop."

"Okay, what kind?"

"..What kind is there?"

"Well, there's a- Hey, have I seen you before?" She asks, peering at him in recognition.

Ken blinked, looking back at her with a surprised look on his face. "..I don't think so. I don't know you." He said, casting a glance to Daisuke who grinned a little. He reached across the table and poked him, "don't forget, you're on a world wide TV show, Ken." He snickered, sitting back in his seat.

"Ken. Oh! Ken Ichijouji! The boy genius and evil Digimon Emperor! Thought I saw you before." The waitress grinned, popping a stick of gum into her mouth. She looked at him thoughtfully, "you sure are a lot cuter in person though. My little brother watches Digimon, saw it from the first season. Little guy, I swear he's obsessed with it."

Ken blushed a little, pinkish color coming into his cheeks as he was recognized from the television show. He smiled and nodded his head, wondering why she was babbling on about the show and who he was. All the while he heard Daisuke chuckling on the other side of the table.

"And you, you must be the DigiDestined leader, Daisuke." The waitress smiled, turning away from Ken and looking over at the laughing boy. Put on the spot, he managed to keep with cool, not blushing at all when she noticed him. Ken made a face while the waitresses back was turned.

"Two cokes please." Daisuke interrupted the waitress with a raise of two fingers and his request. He grinned up at her as she blinked and wrote it down, almost blushing a little as she realized she was babbling on and on about the show and who they were when they noticed it.

As she walked away to get their drinks, Ken eyed her back wearily, sliding against the corner of the booth they were sitting at. "Well.. that was interesting. I know who I am now." He snickered, looking away from the waitress to Daisuke who grinned a reply. Reaching for his menu, he opened it up to a world of pizza's and toppings, the smell of food making him hungry as ever. 


	3. Cootie Monster

"So, pepperoni or meatlovers?" Daisuke wondered, raising his head to look up at the ceiling, away from the mouth watering choices read off the paper. The light reflected off the moist surface of his light brown eyes as he thought. Lowering his head, he looked across the table at Ken, who had his head down and looked like he was concentrating hard on what he was reading.

"Yo, Cyclopes, burning a hole through the menu won't help with choices." Daisuke mused, flicking the top edge of Ken's menu with his index finger, waking him up as he raised his head to blink questioning violet eyes at him. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't bother to blow the loose hair away from his face, though he usually has his hair in a styled mess.

A grin slowly passing across his smooth lips, Ken shrugged and looked back down at the menu. "Well I have no idea what to get. They all look like good choices, and they sound like good choices." He said meekly, keeping his head down and looking at the Pizza Hut menu.

"How about pepperoni? That's always a good choice. One of the best I'd say." Daisuke grinned, leaning against the table, placing his arms on it. Looking at Ken's camera, he remembered his idea and raised an eyebrow. Reaching over and tapping his index finger against the hard surface of it, he looked at Ken. "Still wanting to make your Behind-The-Scenes?"

Ken looked at up at the noise, finding himself looking straight into Daisuke's eyes, asking him about his idea. Nodding his head slowly, he blinked. "Of course I am. I want something to do and this sounds like fun. Getting to know the DigiDestined and the Digimon Emperor behind the scenes. Sounds like a cool idea, don't you think?"

Daisuke shrugged, looking away from Ken and up at the roof thoughtfully. "Well I don't know. Do you even know -how- to work a camera?"

Ken gave him a blank look, "I know the basics."

"Oh come on Ken. If you don't know anything else, then it would seem like a crappy home movie." He stated, still looking at the roof. Resting on his shoulder, he stared at the ceiling lights, turning Ken's seemingly whacked out idea in his mind.

"Yeah, but you overlook one thing, Dai. This is a Behind The Scenes. Meaning, just Behind The Scenes without all that fancy stuff. So.."

"So meaning you wouldn't be able to go public with some lame thing like a home movie. Dude, if you want to make a Behind The Scenes, why not spice it up with pizzazz? I'm sure the directors could help you with it, you know, like all the interviews, shots, takes, etc."

"Interviews!?" Ken's eyes widened at the thought of going public with just a little project he wanted to do, like running around the studio with a video camera, something like candid camera. "Wait, wait, wait, Daisuke. Come on, if this would go all out, it would mean like, not as natural as it would be if I were to just run around with a camera." Ken chuckled a little at that, him, running around with a video camera and capturing the others at the worst of times.

Daisuke sighed, looking at Ken out of the corner of his eyes with a shrug. Shaking his head he rolled his eyes and leaned over his right shoulder to stare at Ken from his awkward place on the table. "Ken, listen dude, it doesn't have to be all crappy like that. Dude, I mean, think interviews man! More claim to fame! Don't you -want- to be famous?!" Daisuke asked wide eyed and looking ecstatic.

"But Daisuke! Yeesh! Come on, yourself!" Ken burst out, rolling his own eyes at Daisuke. He eyed him out of the corner of his violet orbs, staring at him in a way that you could tell he was annoyed and ready to give up and drop the entire conversation. With a snort he shook his head. "I'm already famous enough!"

Just then the waitress walked back over to their table, carrying two drinks on a tray. Grabbing each drink separately, she sets them down on the table in front of Ken and beside Daisuke, raising an eyebrow at his sprawled figure across the tabletop. "Could you -please- get down off the table? You may be famous and all, but you still have to follow the rules of normal everyday citizens." She huffed, poking Daisuke in the shoulder.

Turning her gaze to look at Ken, she smiled and winked at him. "Hey Mr. Ichijouji, Digimon Emperor, do you think you could sign this for me?" She asked, smiling sweetly handing Ken a piece of paper. He took it casually; not noticing it wasn't just a blank piece of paper until he turned it around to look at himself, dressed fully in the Kaiser costume. As soon as he saw his own face, his own smirk, his own co-star Wormmon, his face went red as he raised his right hand up to his face.

"Oh good god.." He mumbled beneath his breath into the smooth palm of his hand. Closing his eyes for a moment, he re-opened them briefly as the embarrassed blush fled from his warm cheeks and ears, only to reheat when he saw the waitress giggling through his fingers. Reaching out his left hand, he took the pen that was offered to him, putting it against the picture and scribbling out his name.

A squeal was released from the waitress standing over him as she watched him sign, making him jumped and nearly drop the pen while he was handing it and the signed picture back to her. She smiled brightly and hugged the picture to her chest. "I'm your NUMBER ONE FAN!" She squealed again, turning around on her heels and running from the table gleefully. Giggling and shrieks of delight were heard in the background, and something about marrying Ken.

Daisuke blinked along with Ken, watching the waitress run away from their table. In unision they slowly turned their heads and looked at each other with puzzled expressions, wondering what the hell to think of what just happened. Raising an eyebrow, Daisuke cleared his throat and sat down in the seat, pressing his back against the wall of their booth.

"Okay then.." Daisuke said, shifting his gaze onto the menus that were still on the table. Sliding his hand out, he grabbed the menu and placed it against his drawn up knee, reading it and trying to forget all about what just happened. Opening his mouth in a yawn, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he drew in a long deep breath.

Ken was still sitting in his seat, facing Daisuke with a blank expression. "Uhm.. Erm.. That was rather…strange." He blinked; shaking his head he leaned against the table, setting his bare arms on the cool tabletop. Sitting there, not paying any attention, he barely heard the waitress approach. Foreign arms wrapped around him and squeezed what little breath he had from the gasp that escaped his throat, his eyes bulging from the compression put around him.

"Ohhh!!" The waitress, Tiff, bounced up and down on her knees, snuggling Ken to her in ecstatic giddiness. "Thank you!! Oh my GOD! Oh my god, OH MY GOD. Oh MY god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, AHHH!" She screeched right into his ear. "Thank you so so much!!" She chimed, continuing to smoosh him in her glomp. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Feeling him struggle against her grip, she giggled more and kissed his cheek. Keeping her arms wrapped around him, she squeezed him until she couldn't squeeze no more. Which unfortunately for Ken, was a long time. "You're just so kyyuuute!" She smiled brightly.

Ken squeaked, curling his arms around Tiff's to try and pry her off of him. Sticking out his tongue, he chokes out, " you're choking me." Sucking in what little breath he could, he closed his eyes. He opens them again, turning blue and swimming in desperation. "Ugh, gyaahh!" He flailed his arms, trying to push her away.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he leapt over the table to help Ken with prying Tiff off. "Dude! You're gonna kill him! Look! He's turning blue!" Daisuke points out, not paying attention to the entire restaurant looking at their little booth in the corner. Finally pulling her arm away from his throat, she stood up. He listens as Ken lets out a breath of air and sucks a big one back in, his chest heaving.

Plopping back down into his seat, Ken felt the front of his neck for anything broken, that's what it sure felt like anyways. Still in a daze from not getting air, he leans back into the soft plush chair of their booth. Leaning his head back against the seat, he rolls his eyes to look up at Tiff, swallowing before managing a squeak of a voice. "What.. were.. you.. DOING?!" He suddenly snapped, his eyes widening into a deluded stare. He shot up from his seat and grabbed Tiff by the shoulders, shaking her madly, his eyes crazed. "ARE YOU INSANE, WOMAN?!?"

Tiff's own green eyes widened in response, being shaken by this psychotic loon. She pushed him away from her, breaking his grip, and stared at him in disbelief. The look soon turned to almost defiancy. "I was JUST giving you a SIMPLE HUG! Now if you don't MIND..." She rolled her eyes. "What would you like to order??" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. Ken collapsed into his booth and onto the table, exhuasted.

Daisuke stared silently at the unmoving Ken. "Uhh..." he started, not bothering to look at the waitress. Ken's face was smashed into the table, hair masking around him, arms lazily sprawled across. Daisuke blinked. "...Just a large pepperoni and that's fine." He saw Tiff nod out of the corner of his eye, then walk away.

Growing curious after more seconds passing by in silence, Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Ken. He still hadn't even twitched. Leaning over across the table, he slowly approached the unconcious violet hair with proceeding caution. Tilting his head, close now to him, he was about to poke the boy.

Suddenly Ken's head bolted up, and he screamed like a sissy girl seeing Daisuke up in his face, nose to nose. His arms flailed, and he toppled back into his booth.

"AHH! IT LIVES!" Daisuke screeched, falling back into his own cushioned seat. He clutched the cotton of the plastic, blinking. He stared at Ken inquisitvely.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Ken ordered. "Trying to kiss me!?" He slapped his forehead, "Jesus!" With a groan, he slouched back into the corner, attaching his hand to his brow, resting his elbow on the table. He eyed the laughing Daisuke out of the gaps between his fingers. "...And what the hell might I add is so funny?"

Daisuke laughed more. "Sorry buddy, was just seeing if you were still alive. Hey, don't get moody on me now. Come on, chill out."

Ken sighed, seeing he wasn't himself either. Sliding his arm across the table comfortably he evened himself out, sitting properly and directly across from Daisuke now. "I'm sorry..." he responded quietly. "..It's just been a long day." Tranquil violets blinked back at Ken as he stared past the miniature icebergs in his drink, onto the liquid's surface.

Daisuke grinned, "Oh, but man! I sure would've loved to have that girl cling to me like that." His grin widened and he folded his arms behind his head, daydreaming.

Ken looked up at him from stirring his soda with his straw. "Hmph," he disagreed, sitting back in his seat. He brushed off his arm sleeve with a glare, "...She had cooties." 


	4. Holy Crackers

Holy Crackers - Chapter Four

Finally walking out of the Pizza Hut, full up on delicious pepperoni pizza, Daisuke and Ken made their way to the edge of the sidewalk. Looking across the road, Daisuke stands beside Ken and simply stares ahead. Wondering if they should go back to the studio, or take a walk down the road to see what other trouble they could get into. Turning his head, Daisuke looked up at Ken.

"To go or not to go, dude? Which one? Pick a choice, any choice." Daisuke grinned, flipping Ken's video camera between his fingers in play. Boredly he glanced down at it, rolling it both ways and turning it. It was a good camera, really durable too. He wondered how the tab could get broken so easily on it. Shrugging, he looked back to Ken, raising an eyebrow. "Man, it takes you that long to make a choice?"

Ken blinked and turned his head to look back at Daisuke, staring into his light brown eyes. He shrugged himself, his black shoulders rising up to the corner of his jaw. "I don't know. I think the studio is a stuffy place to be hanging around in all day. I would like to get my camera fixed.." He trailed off, looking away down at the rows of mini stores and shops.

Thinking for a moment, Ken turned his head and looked up into the Los Angeles afternoon sky. Pulling his right hand up to his face, he looks at his plain barren wrist, remembering he left his watch back in his room. "Hmm.." He hummed to himself inquisitively, looking back at Daisuke again. "Have the time?"

Daisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow at Ken he nodded and soon dropped it, checking his watch. "It's 3:30, why?" He wondered, hanging his arm back down his side again. Cocking his head, he looked at Ken's eyes through the long overhanging blue bangs.

"I asked Hikari to watch Kiyoshi for me, for some odd and strange reason. For once I didn't want him around; he would only irritate me more while Miyako hung around. Oi, Miyako, sheesh." Ken shook his head, continuing to look at Daisuke. "But, I suppose it's been long enough and I'll go check on him now." Turning away from Daisuke, Ken started to make his way across the street to the side door of the Digimon studios.

"Alright then, dude I'll join ya. You may need back up with your little brother around." Daisuke snickered, remembering when Ken tripped over his own kid bro at the studios when they first arrived. They all had a laugh at that; even Ken who didn't mind Kiyoshi too much, the little 7yr old kid was cool for being little.

Ken and Daisuke walked around the long way, which they always had to do if they ever went out the side door onto the sidewalk. The back of the studio was a long fence around the place and it would take twice as long to go that way anyways. The afternoon sun shone overhead of them, slowly making it's way to the west, shadows already began to stretch with it's journey.

Keeping his sunglasses on, Daisuke yawned and kept walking alongside Ken in silence, making a mental note to him that Ken wasn't such a big talker. Finally arriving at the head doors, they walked in behind one another, Daisuke going first this time. He looked around the open area until he found the main desk and the entrance of the hallway that led down to their place.

Rubbing the side of his neck absentmindedly, Ken looked unsurely at the floor while he trailed behind Daisuke. It didn't hurt anymore, but he could still remember the pain and panic that aroused when the waitress came and squeezed the air and almost his life out of him. Strolling in after Daisuke, they were both immediately grabbed by the collars of their shirts and pulled into the studio, as they were about to pass it.

Both letting out a cry of surprise, they were harshly turned around to stare at the mad face of the director. He huffed and placed his hand on his hips looking down at them from his tall point of view. "And where were YOU two? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" He growled angrily at them.

The two young actors gulping, they each take a step away, edging back from the pissed off director. "Well s-sorry! I suppose traffic got us..?" Daisuke gulped, looking up at the director nervously. He glanced over at Ken who nodded to his reply with a nervous grin. "..Eh heh.."

"Well head to make-up and get into costume." The director commanded them as if they were being sent for a bath. He pointed his index finger towards the costume and make-up area of the studio, a line of mirrors, desks, and stools for them to sit and get ready. Ken just groaned as they trudged over to it.

Looking on his personal rack, he eyed the soccer uniform he was meant to wear criticizingly. Pulling out the hanger, which held the suit, he looked at the shorts and t-shirt, noticing their double shades of green and white colors with a satisfied nod. "At least someone had fashion sense." He murmured with a sigh.

Daisuke came up behind him and grinned, grabbing his own soccer uniform. "Guess we play that good ol' game of kickin' the ball around." He snickered, draping the shorts and shirt over his right arm, winking at Ken and walking away to his change room.

"..Personally I don't see the main idea of a bunch of people following around this little ball thing.." Ken blinked, watching Daisuke walk away from him and step into a changing room. He yawned and clutched his own clothing, strolling straight into the changing stall beside Daisuke.

"Well, neither do I, but it humors those with reasonably small minds, such as myself." Daisuke chuckled from the other side of the wall, sounds of clothing falling and sliding against each other. A hollow thunk rattles against the wall as the tanned boy curses beneath his breath, obviously hitting it.

Ken burst out laughing, reaching behind his neck to undo the silver chain hanging loosely around it. With a grin he shook his head and started to undress, sliding his shorts and t-shirt on. The uniform was more comfortable than the Kaiser costume and the school clothes. He turned the handle on the door and stepped out beside Daisuke.

Both eyeing each other, Ken slowly grinned as he saw Daisuke rubbing his elbow. He chuckled again, "aww, da poor baby didn't have enough room?" He cooed, laughing now. Receiving a playful punch in the shoulder, he shook his head, pointing at Daisuke. "Man, klutzy boy, hmm?"

"I prefer.. Uhmm.. Coordinationally challenged." He blinked, staring up at the roof of the building while trying to think up the word as he walked. Carrying his clothes, he dumped them on the top rack of his costume area, waiting for Ken who was still snickering.

"That could work... If "coordinationally" was a proper word." He grinned, also throwing his clothing onto the top rack of his area, walking out to the director behind Daisuke. Stopping, he looked around the empty studio, wondering where everyone was. "..Uhm, hey, Daisuke, you see where they went?"

"No genius, I was changing, but.. I think he mentioned something about a soccer field. It has to do with the episode we're beginning to film. He wanted it to be dusk when we started to get the lighting right anyways.. Hey! I wonder why he was so mad when we arrived late then." Daisuke thought out loud to himself, also answering Ken.

Blinking, his violet eyes widening, he turned and took off running towards the back door towards the parking lot. Hearing Daisuke call after him, he turned his head over his shoulder, "the bus! The bus!" He cried, breaking through the door to find a charter bus waiting in the parking lot for them.

The director stepped out of the door to the front and waved at them. "What took you so long!?" He screamed at them as they both trotted up to the door. They blinked, looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Nevermind that now. Get on. We have to go. The camera, lights, and extras are already down there." The director sighed, pulling his head back in and sitting in a seat up front, away from the group of six kids that were at the back and chattering noisily, all in costume.

Takeru looked up at Ken and Daisuke as they plopped themselves down in isle seats, leaning over the sides to look at the others. "Man, you two are late. What were you doing in there? Or do I even want to know?" He grinned slyly as the others snickered. Miyako pointed at Ken and jeered, "I bet he started it in the change rooms."

Ken crinkled his nose up in a glare as he eyed Miyako from his seat. "You know what?" He growled. "You are -really- starting to get on my nerves. Heh, you would be jealous of Daisuke if he actually did get some action from me, wouldn't you?" He grinned slightly, warning his cruelty. "You like me and you know it, that's why you blushed when I started dancing, and you blushed wildly when I first stated I knew your secret..Just like you are now." He smirked, sliding his back against the seat and folding his arms across his chest, "..Like I would be attracted to you though. Heh, but, I'd never like you back. You have cooties and you smell funny, stupid whore." He hissed in his cruel and sarcastic tone of voice he uses in front of the cameras.

Forgetting for a moment whom the sixth kid was, he opened an eye and peered down at a midget beside him after being poked gingerly in the shoulder. Blinking he sat forwards to look at Kiyoshi, his little bro who was looking up at him in puzzlement. "Hey Ken.. what's a whore'?" He asked innocently, blinking his own set of violet eyes up at Ken.

Nearly swallowing his tongue, Ken choked on something within his throat and burst into a coughing fit in response to Kiyoshi's question. The bus lurched ahead, nearly knocking the small boy off his feet, instead he landed against Ken's knee and hung on, steadying himself. Ken raised his head and looked at Kiyoshi. "Well.. Uh.. It's.." He was lost for words at the moment, feeling guilty for subjecting his little brother unknowingly to the wonderful world of cruel curses.

Lowering his gaze, Ken cursed quietly beneath his breath. Looking back at Kiyoshi, he reached out with both of his hands and set the little boy down onto the seat beside him. "I don't know what to say, Kiyo.." He said quietly, staring past his brother out at the window into the passing lights of the darkening city streets. He blinked in confusion, looking pained that he could poison the little guy's mind, at least so early.

Daisuke piped up, looking over Ken's shoulder at Kiyoshi. "Well dude, it's like this. Ken made a mistake; he forgot to say the "se" at the end of that unfinished word. Like he only colored half a picture, but anyways, he called Miyako a horse."

Kiyoshi blinked, looking at Ken in bewilderment for a few seconds until a grin widened across his small lips. Giggling, he sat back in his seat, grinning like a little maniac at his brother's mistake. "That's funny." He laughed, looking back up at Ken in amusement.

Sighing in relief, Ken reached out a hand and ruffled Kiyoshi's hair with a grin himself. Pulling his hand back, he turned his head around his shoulder and looked at Daisuke, his indigo hair falling along the right side of his face as he looked over at Daisuke, "thanks dude."

"Nothin' to it man, just gotta learn how to think quick." Daisuke snickered a reply, plopping back down in his seat across the aisle as the bus came to a slow stop. Sitting back for a moment of relaxation, Daisuke waited until the bus came to a full stop before standing up again.

The first one to walk out, Daisuke strolled down the steps of the bus with ease as he jumped from the bottom step onto the ground. Scanning the area, he blinked as Ken walked up beside him, Kiyoshi danced around and hopped down the cement steps leading towards the field. "So.. This is the place, huh?" Ken blinked, staring out at the field below himself.

The director stood idly by as the kids all filed out and looked down at the soccer field. He nodded in response to Ken's question, though it wasn't directed to anyone at the moment. "Yes, Ken. Here, you see these steps? In your soccer uniform, you arrive by and taxi and slowly walk down. Stopping right here.." The director took a few steps down along the concrete blocks, stopping at the third step, he pointed down to it.

"Now, looking to your right, the rest of you- Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, Daisuke- will be standing down there, next to the other set of steps. Ken's going to stop, turn and glare at you. Miyako, for the camera's, you -have- to act like you like him, all right? Remember your lines? Good. If you don't, I'll be upset and you wouldn't like that, now would you?" The director asks, staring at the group of dressed up kids before him.

"This area is off limits to the public tonight, so we can start rehearsing. Now all of you, except for Ken, and Daisuke, get down there. Quickly, we don't want to be more late then -some people- already made us." The director pointed out the last sentence to Ken and Daisuke with his eyes. "Now stop at the benches, we're taking it from the top, Ken, hold Kiyoshi back.." The director groaned, watching Kiyoshi giggle and hop down along the steps. He wondered why the little brat had to come along, since they only needed him for one episode later on.

Nodding, Ken quickly walked down to Kiyoshi and took the small kid's hand in his. With a sigh he pulled him back up the steps, pausing every few moments to allow the kid to catch up. Picking him up by the arms, Ken set him on top of the benches and sat beside him as he saw the others take their seats. "Ugh.. Rehearsing is boring. Especially when you have to watch the others.. Though, their mistakes are funny." Ken grinned, talking to Kiyoshi out of the side of his mouth.

Daisuke sat down on the other side of the long concrete platform serving as the top step. They both looked down at the other four, going silent as the lights were set up. The studio didn't bother bringing out the camera for just this night of rehearsing, they thought it would cost to much and just be a waste of time.

"So... how about them Yankees?" Daisuke grinned, turning his head to look across Kiyoshi's head of soft silky black hair at Ken. "I wonder, why make us dress up in full costume if we're not going to do anything?" Daisuke wondered with a blink and a curl of his lower lip. "Hmm."

"Possibly because it's called a dress rehearsal." Ken suggested, tugging at the shirtsleeve of his costume inattentively. He kept his violet eyes down turned on the small group below them. Nobody had their scripts in hand, which was good; it meant they knew most of their lines solid. He kept his eye on Miyako most of the time, watching for any slip-ups he could rub in later.

"Good luck Davis!" Hikari shouted down the stands to the invisible Daisuke who was supposed to be standing at the bottom in the darkness. She sounded more sarcastic than sincere, the wrong tone of voice.

"Hikari! You're supposed to sound like you mean it. Dais-err Davis is one of your friends. You want to cheer him on." The director said calmly.

"But I can't shout to a stupid shadow! I mean look! No one's down there! How am I supposed to pretend'?" Hikari huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hahaha you're a stupid horse!" Kiyoshi pointed down at Hikari, enjoying using his older brother's use of phrase for the first time.

The girl only blinked and then glared and pointed back. "Hey, watch your mouth, kid!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid!" Kiyoshi mimiced back, attempting to play a round of the shadow game.

"Don't copy me!"

"Don't cobby me!" The child repeated again, in his innocent stuffed-up voice of youth.

"Why you little--" Hikari gruffed and started to climb up the steps, struggling with a fixed glare on the child as Miyako and Takeru held her back by the arms, and Iori clung to her leg.

"What?! You want some?!" Kiyoshi stood up challengingly, small child hands made into fists.

"All right guys break it up! Come on now! Pointing's rude!" The cameramen came and latched onto Hikari's raging arms, and settled her down, while Ken and Daisuke held Kiyoshi back and sat him back down between them on the bench.

"..Ugh, can we please continue now? Amateurs..." The director sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on Hikari, it shouldn't be that hard. I hear you talk to your teddy bears all the time." Daisuke chimed from his seat beside Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi giggled and smiled as he looked down at Hikari who turned her head up again to glare at Daisuke.

"Try it again. Take it from the top. Hikari, you start." The director commanded, taking a step back he looked at the grinning group.

"Fine, fine. Good luck, Davis." Hikari mumbled, barely heard. The director sighed in reply.

"AGAIN!" He stated, losing his cool already.

"FINE!" Hikari snorted, sticking her tongue out at the director.

"STUPID HORSE!" Kiyoshi shouted in.

"SHUT UP!" Hikari shot back, spinning around in her seat.

Kiyoshi's eyes welled up with tears, as he jut out his lower lip in a quivering pout. Slowly his head tilted back as his mouth burst open into a wail, closed eyes flooding out streams of liquid down his cheeks, the little boy starting to cry.

"Ugh! Hikari!" Ken glared down at her as his comforting arms wrapped around his little brother, Kiyoshi sinking into Ken's chest, sobbing, clinging around him with his little arms. "Now look what you've done!"

"Yeah, dude! Makin' little dudes cry!" Daisuke agreed with a goofy glare, grinning, and pat Kiyoshi's back, as the boy continued sobbing loudly.

Ralph was about to lose it. He gripped his script tightly in one fist, releasing a puff of anger between his lips, trying to control his temper. "Can someone just PLEASE, give the little brat a cracker or something?!"

"Cracker!" Mikashira, the assistant director, called. A man ran up with a long plastic coating of crackers. Opening it up, he took one out, and placed it in Mikashira's open palm, and quickly ran off. She held it up to the sky between index and thumb like the saltine substance was holy.

Ralph sighed, and slumped into his fold-up director's chair. "..Why are evil geniuses always surrounded by fools?" 


	5. Natural Form of Gel

Natural Form of Gel - Chapter Five 

"Alright people, we're going to start off in the Digital World today. We couldn't book the soccer field for another two days because the true tournaments are happening. We'll have two days extra for you to finish of the Digital World scene." The director called, sitting back in his chair as he held a paper package, flipping through it.

"Well, you know what that means." Daisuke sighed, walking over to his costume area where his Digital World costume hung loosely on a hanger. He reached up and grabbed the goggles, the D-3 and his plastic made Digivice. Strolling past Ken he went into the change room.

"I always hate this part. The deadly gasses make me choke and I always come out of it looking like a fruitcase." Ken mumbled, going to his area he grabbed his costume, which was already waiting on the rack, freshly cleaned too. The blue and white almost tight-fitting suit waited patiently unmoving on a hanger for him.

Miyako walked over to him with a smirk on her face, her arms folded across her chest. She leaned against the wall watching him take his suit away. "It really makes you look better, especially the glasses which hide most of your ugly face." She snickered.

"You know, they should call you Miy-ack-o because I suppress a scream every time I look at your hideous features. Oh my god, run, no mirrors, don't look at Medusa over there." He gasped, pivoting on his heel he strolled away from her, carrying his suit into the changing room. Leaving Miyako to fume and not be able to take it out on anyone, he grinned at the thought.

Changing from his normal clothing into the Kaiser's clothing, he grabbed the cape piece and slipped it on over his shoulders, snapping it closed around his neck. Feeling the cool metal press against the front of his neck as he bent over to slip on the black gloves, which also had metallic attachments, true metal for an authentic look.

Stepping out of the changing room, he glanced around for the rest of the cast, only seeing Miyako standing there with his glasses. Making a face at her, he stuck out his tongue and walked resentfully over to her, his cape swishing around him with each step. Standing before her, he looked down at his glasses she held. "...I'll take those back now."

Miyako smirked and shook her head as he grabbed them and put them on. "Freaker. You look like some crazed disco fan." She snorted, eyeing him. Looking out the corner of her eye, she stared at the awaiting door, which led outside onto the sidewalk. A grin spreading over her face, she looked back at Ken.

"Of course I do. Why, because I'm the Kaiser, and he just loves to boogey." He raised an eyebrow at that, sarcastically. "And at least I don't look like what I -really- am, Miy-ack-o. Bitch in tights.. Or whatever the hell you call those things. Lookin' like a jacked up Peter Pan." He motioned to her pants; grabbing the handle of his whip he tapped the one side of her slacks with the tip. Slipping his glasses on, still having straight hair, he turned around and walked over to the make-up area. Sitting himself down on a stool, he waited there until one of the make-up artists approached him.

"Ah, zee spiky haired child! Velcome!" Said the familiar voice of the hairdresser. Ken tried not to shudder as he took off his golden-framed shades and set them on the bureau, sitting back on the stool. His lengthy blue hair awaiting the torture of being gooped, gelled, and hair sprayed.

Looking into the mirror at his own pale face, Ken blinked his light violet eyes, noticing a small approaching human run up to him. Standing by his side, the little boy with short, fine black hair and matching violet eyes stared up at him in the mirror. Reaching his small hand forwards, he grabbed a thing of clear gel and grinned, looking at it in amazement. Spotting the look Ken gave him, he set it down and pulled up a stool, beaming.

"Oh no. Kiyoshi, what are you doing here?" Ken questioned, staring into the mirror with surprise. His lower lip jutted out as the hairdresser approached, his hands thick with Super Sticky Goop. Automatically he sat still as the make-up artist smeared the stuff into his hair, pulling it up between his fingers. Ken's eyebrow twitched, one eye wider than the other, as he felt his head being yanked around. It felt like glue was being put on his head.

Kiyoshi snickered and reached around the hairdresser dude to poke his older brother in the side. Much to the irritation of the hairdresser and Ken, Kiyoshi reached up and played with a strand of hair, feeling the sticky goop cling to his hand he made a face and pulled his fingers away. "EWWWW!" He grimaced, staring at his fingers. Opening and closing them, he made a face at the sticky substance. "You puts boogers in his hair!"

Looking down at the so-called "boogers" Kiyoshi blinked and looked at them closely, raising his sticky fingers to his hands. Raising an eyebrow, he looked away from Ken and the hairdresser to the wall, seeing them not pay any attention to him. "I wonder if Ken's boogers taste like mine.." he thought, staring at the goop again.

Slowly he sticks out his covered index finger, the hair gel clumping together at the very tip. Raising it to his mouth, he opens it wide and sticks it in, slapping his lips closed around it. Sucking the gel off, he pulls his finger out and sticks his tongue back out after tasting the sickening stuff. "Yucky, mine are better boogers. Ken, you have icky boogers." Kiyoshi complained, blinking innocently up at Ken, with his jammed his finger up his nostril.

"We work quickly, eh? Yah so not to anger zee director more." The hairdresser commented, perking up Ken's hair with the super sticky gel. He ran his fingers through the long strands, making them stand on end. Grabbing the hairdryer he worked the hot air alongside his fingers. Making a clump of his bangs hang over the right side of Ken's face.

"Here, put zee glasses on, ya?" He suggested, grabbing the shades from the table beside him and handing them to Ken, who took them in his gloved hand and slid them on carefully underneath the overhanging blue bangs without question. With a sigh he slumped back into the stool, taking no notice of Kiyoshi on his other side.

"Well if's Ken can puts boogers in his hair, I can puts boogers in MINE! Ehee hee!" Kiyoshi grinned, staring up at Ken and the hairdresser. Fishing up his nose again, he pulled out a big chunk of green, slimy gob. "Perfect!" he smiled, automatically smearing it into his hair. Making sure to try and get it to reach to all of his head, he stopped and noticed he needed more. Continuing to smear more fished boogers from his nose and smearing them in his hair, it was slick black with little sticky lumps all over it.

Finally having his hair done, Ken stands up, fully clothed and looking like the Digimon Kaiser. Turning around, he felt Kiyoshi's nose bump into the middle of his stomach. Looking down, he placed a hand on top of the kids head and pushed him gently out of the way. "Watch it Kiyo, you- What exactly is all over your hair?!" He exclaimed, noticing sticky gobs clinging to the palm of his glove.

Looking down at Kiyoshi's head, he watched as the boy turned his face up to look at him with a smile. Opening his eyes, he blinked as he stared up at the enemy of the DigiDestineds, the Digimon Emperor. Widening his eyes, he made himself remember it was just Ken, his big bro who he recently copied. "I put boogers in my hair like you!" He laughed, skipping past Ken and away.

"..What?! Sick! Kiyoshi!" Ken called, whirling around in his heel about to chase Kiyoshi, he found himself peering through the purple tinted lenses of his glasses at Miyako. Blinking, he shook his head, "Whoa, almost had a heart attack, man you're ugly. Scared the hell outta me. Anyways, could you- UGH!" he grunts as his back slams against the door and falls backwards onto the sidewalk outside of the studio.

"Miyacko! Hey! What the..?" Ken snapped, sitting up and pulling his knees under him. Pushing up off the ground, he slowly stands as she speaks to him, looking at the ground then at her in confusion.

"Well Ken, since you like being a jerk so much. Why not face your fans who are just -crazy- about you as well? Now there's an idea." Miyako snickered, stepping back into the studio and slamming the door he was thrown out of, locking Ken out.

"Oh jeebus.." Ken groaned, dusting himself and his navy blue cape off. Taking a quick glance around, looking back at the street, he turned around and started walking along the outside of the studio he was filming at. Wondering why the hell they located it right beside a street, clearly open to the public, he shakes his head and bites the corner of his lower lip nervously.

Keeping his arms down at his sides, hidden beneath the cape, wishing he had pockets, he continues walking down at the sidewalk to the front entrance of the studios. Hearing someone scream to him, he stops and turns, just in time to see the insane waitress run over to him. His eyes widening in horror behind the colored lenses as she quickly approaches him, waving her arms around frantically. "Oh my god!!" Tiff screams in delight and surprise of seeing him, arms open for another lethal glomp.

"Is that like your FAVORITE phrase?!" He raised his twitching eyebrow, eyes wide, thrown into alert. Swivelling around on the sole of his right grey shoe, he throws his left foot up into the air as he leaps away from Tiff's grabbing arms. Bolting away from the waitress now, he doesn't manage to get away from her tackle, bringing them both down. He slams his head against the pavement, the bottom of his chin bouncing against the concrete, throwing him into a momentary daze. Keeping his eyes closed, he lets the pounding throb of pain subside as the waitress gets off of him.

Rolling over onto his back, hearing and feeling the tracking of a golden shoulder pad scrape across the pavement, he stares up into the face of his attacker. Seeing her outstretched hand, he reaches up to it with the glove with all of Kiyoshi's boogers on it. Hearing her shriek and pull away, he sits up, cocking his head to one side as he watches her stare at her hand, obviously grossed out.

With a snicker he rolls back onto his stomach, getting up on his hands and knees. Crawling away from the nutty waitress, he pulls his legs out from behind him and jumps up onto his feet. Leaning forward, he thrusts his hands out in front of him as he pumps his legs as fast as they can, bolting away from Tiff. Hearing her scramble behind him, he sees sanctuary approach as he rounds the corner, the studio doors so close.

Hearing a rabid scream from behind him, he reaches out his hand to grasp the door handle. A huge tidal wave slams up against him, knocking him away from the door and sending him sprawling across the window of Ralph's office. His cheek smudged against the window as he peers through the blinds, Tiff slams him against the glass once more.

"Oh no Kaiser boy! You're not going anywhere!" She screams, pressing close to him. He groans and raps hard on the window, praying anyone would come and save him from this lunatic. Trying to move beneath Tiff's weight was a hard task to attempt, she was already crushing the air out of him again. "I'm takin' you home tonight!"

"Somebody help meee!" Ken howls, banging against the window until Tiff grabs beneath the metal clamp around his wrist, holding his hand back and pinning the other one. Letting out another groan of frustration, he pulls his head back and knocks it into the window in a desperate attempt to get noticed.

Ralph had his feet kicked up on his desk in his office, reading the newspaper and a mug of coffee handy. Hearing a loud screech and a slam on his window he perked his eyes over the top of the thin grey paper, eyeing it, seeing Ken's cheek's puffed up form against the glass. He stared at Ken's smudged face against the glass for a while, in an odd silence. "...Great scott, there's a blowfish on my window! MIKA! Get this blowfish off my window!"

"Right away sir!" A far off female voice shouted in response, and Ralph went back to his newspaper, with Ken blinking through the glass, still pressured up against it.

The door to the outside slammed open as Takeru poked his head out around the glass, Daisuke and Hikari following. Miyako strolled out, keeping her arms folded across her chest and laughing at Ken's awkward stance against the window. She pointed at him and laughed, shaking her head.

Daisuke lead Takeru over to Tiff, grabbing both of her arms they managed to pry her off of him. Ken groaned and slumped against the window, feeling the edges of his glasses digging into his face where the pressure was applied to them.

"Look, a helpless bug splattered on the window." Miyako snorted, staying in her place, sadly out of Ken's reach for the moment. Her long lavender hair hanging smoothly down her shoulders beneath that ridiculous helmet she had to wear on the show. With the even sun already on its way to rest, the side of her face is hidden in shadows.

"Oh look, someone left the new and used whore store open, now I know how you escaped." Ken said curtly, standing up from against the window and dusting his chest off. Setting a wary eye on Tiff, he slowly edged around her as Takeru and Daisuke held her. Brushing past Miyako and Hikari, he strolled through the doorway and walked casually down the hall, hiding his self-conscious gaze behind his glasses as people practically gaped at the funny way he was dressed.

Takeru blinked as Ken walked out of sight, he remembered the struggling Tiff and let go of her, Daisuke doing the same. Briskly Hikari and Miyako went inside, not wanting to be later at filming than they already were. Daisuke who was in his costume already, goggles included, stepped inside and pulled Takeru with him. The door closed and locked on Tiff as she tried desperately to get back in.

Snickering, Daisuke turned away and followed the rest of the group down the hall, all were laughing except Ken who got the crap scared out of him moments ago. He huffed and walked a little faster, his cape trailing behind him with ease. Wondering where Kiyoshi was, he opened the door to the Digimon Studios and walked in, tripping over a moving speed bump.

Kiyoshi peeked over the side of Ken's cape, looking up at him with a beaming smile. His hair had a weird film over it, half dried already. "Hehe, I hugged the evil person." Kiyoshi giggled, reaching past Ken's cape he poked him in the side and let go to skip around him instead. "Ken has boogers in his hair, la da, la da, Ken has boogers in his hair, oh de de daaaahhh."

"Again, what do you have in your HAIR?!" Ken blinked, watching Kiyoshi skip around him with an inquisitive raised eyebrow. He shook his head and tried walking away from his annoying little brother, though Kiyoshi continued to circle him while he walked, trailing his every move. Sighing, the Digimon Kaiser gave up, shaking his head he stood in the middle of the circling child.

"Boooggeerrss like you." Kiyoshi giggled, reaching a small hand up to the top of his head, running his fingers through the fine black hair. Grinning, he felt some of the mess stick to his fingers, showing Ken with his open palm. "Lookie! Seeeee?"

"You wha..? UGH! Kiyoshi! Why? I don't have boogers in my hair! Ugh! Ew! Sick, wash it out." Ken hissed, eyeing Kiyoshi's small hand, seeing his brother's own homemade green goop on it. Sticking his tongue out in a disgusted matter, he pivoted on his heel and walked away from Kiyoshi, looking for a rag or paper towel of some sort.

Walking towards the make-up area, he found his place, looking for a spray bottle or anything. Finding the water filled bottle, he grabbed it and turned around to look down at Kiyoshi. Pulling the trigger back, it let loose a fine mist of water droplets, gathering on Kiyoshi's head. Grabbing a comb, he raked it through Kiyoshi's hair, combing it out. Finding a towel on the stool, he plucked it off and threw it over Kiyoshi's head.

Kneeling on the ground, his cape dragging around him, he grabbed the towel with both hands and vigorously rubbed the small head with it. Using mostly his right hand, he dried Kiyoshi's hair paying no mind to his younger brother's protests. Finished, he pulled the towel off to stare at Kiyoshi's mess of short hair sticking up. Raising an eyebrow, he looked in the mirror at both of them. "Nice hair, you look like me."

Kiyoshi stuck his tongue out at Ken and reached up to his head with both of his hands. Smoothing it out, he stared at Ken's hair, which was standing up in a spiked matter. Forgetting about his own hair, he reached out and grabbed a hardened strand on Ken's. "What do you have in your hair to make it all funny?"

"Simple, gel. It's the sticky substance, err.. almost like boogers, but a lot cleaner. Now, either go back to my trailer orr.. Stay here in my chair while we film, all right?" He looked at Kiyoshi, his eyes hidden behind the huge glasses he still wore. Watching the boy blink and shrug, he rolled his eyes and stood up.

Ken reached his hand out and took Kiyoshi's, walking to the set, he pulled the seven-year-old along with him. Stopping beside his chair, he turned his head to look at Kiyoshi out of the corner of his eye, letting go of his hand and pointing at the chair. "Okay, now sit and be quiet. It's important if you be quiet while you're here." Not bothering to wait for an answer, he walked up to the tall director, looking short compared to the older man.

Ralph, the director, turned his head and looked at Ken with an upset look on his face. "What took you so long? we're already an HOUR BEHIND SCHEDULE!" He screamed, Ken cringed, his stiff hair being blown back from the director's howls, and he backed away.

"Sibling troubles." He stated, turning away and strolling through the sand onto the set. They were doing "Ken's Secret" this time. Everyone was waiting for him. Reaching for his whip, he stopped and turned around with a gasp. Seeing the director's puzzled and already fuming look, Ken squeaked out a request. Clearing his throat, he asked it again, "..Can I just go get my whip? It's over at the make-up department thing, section, it."

"GRRRRRRRrrrr.." The director snarled, watching as Ken darted past. He curled his fingers around the script paper, crunching it beneath his tightening grasp in full-fledged anger. "One more mistake and I SWEAR I'll kill that kid.."

Arnie, the manager in charge of food and water on-set, poked his head out at Ralph, hearing his anguish. "Danish, sir?!"

"GODDAMNIT ARNIE I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMN DANISHES!"

Running back with the coiled up whip in hand, Ken looked over at the director briefly as he passed him. Staring up at the tall set of stairs her had to climb, he eyed the mountain edge he had to stand on and wait forever. "Man, I'm afraid of heights.. and look what they make me do." Ken groaned, grabbing the metal railing and resentfully climbing it slowly, making sure he would not look down no matter what.

Kiyoshi blinked, sitting in Ken's chair, his ankles only extending just out at the end of the seat, due to his miniscule heigth. Slowly he stood up, plopping his shoes on the hard ground again, hopping out of the seat. He smiled, looking around for someone to play with. Spotting a cameraman near the ladder Ken was currently ascending, he waddled over.

"...Hi," the boy smiled up at the camera operator. The man glanced down at the child with an odd expression, trying to keep focus on his work. "Hi," he quickly responded, only being polite.

Kiyoshi kept staring up at the man, blinking in innocence, beginning to pick his nose. He was standing next to the camera, and also next to the ladder Ken was climbing. The movement of the small boy's finger caught the cameraman's eye, as he once again glanced down briefly at him.

"...LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!!!" Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he suddenly bellowed out in glee, and spontaneously jumped into the air, spreading his arms out wide, his legs protruded out oddly and as far as he could. He'd kicked the camera, along with the ladder Ken was climbing.

Landing on his feet, Kiyoshi smiled proudly, beaming, and then started to pick his nose again, as in the background Ken could be seen screaming, holding onto the ladder for dear life, as he and the metal series of steps went timber, taking part of the set with him.

Hearing the clatter, Kiyoshi turned to look at his older brother, lying on the floor in a daze. He blinked, then broke out into a smile. "...Ken you stupid horse! Haha!" He took his index finger out of his nose and pointed with it at Ken, laying motionlessly on the floor. Kiyoshi laughed. "Silly willy poo-poo head." Jamming the same finger up his nostril again, he continued mining for gold.


	6. Disco Jockey

Disco Jockey - Chapter Six

After tying Kiyoshi down in restraint to Ken's chair, the workers of the Digimon Aventures 02 series had quickly rebuilt the broken set of the mountain, and once again began their attempt at filming.

Setting a shaky foot on top of the build up mountain of various materials he'd have to idea about, Ken sighed. Standing there, he looked up at the wires that hung only an arm's reach above him; he was that high up. Looking down to see the view from at the very top, he peered over the edge and nearly lost his balance. Standing there uneasily, he glanced at the camera crew that had to follow him up as well. They were lazing around behind him, leaning against the railing with ease; they weren't the type of people to be afraid of heights.

With a sigh, Ken stood there drumming his fingers against his thigh in boredom. The only lights inside the studio were the high-powered studio lights, which hung from the ceiling and were set up on the floor below. They lit up the entire place where they were filming, though you could tell it wasn't natural light. With a blink, Ken peered past his violet shades to the floor. A loud crack, following an earth-shaking boom announced the murderous storm raging overhead outside the steel walls of the studio.

The loud bang made Ken jump as he glanced around quickly, gripping the handle of his whip uneasily rolling it between his fingers. He couldn't wait until this entire thing was over for today; he hated electrical storms. They weren't the best type of storm in the world, killers actually. They were the kind that struck the ground with thick flashes of lightning. Meaning anyone or anything could be hit.

"Psst, kid, your line. You missed your-" A camera operator was trying to get Ken's attention before the director could yell at him, noticing he was daydreaming. It failed when a voice rose up from the ground, directed at Ken.

"KEN! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?! SAY YOUR LINE!"

Ken's left eye widened and twitched, staring out into space at the sudden outrage of the director. He made no movement, as his large glasses slipped down onto the tip of his nose, revealing his quivering eye. His lips were concocted into a nervous stretch of curving line. He stood there, standing that way, dazed, loosely holding his whip.

"KEN!" The director shouted, cupping both of his hands around his mouth to scream up at the spiky haired boy on top of the fake mountain. Noticing the boy jump, the director shook his head and walked back to his chair, snapping his fingers. "Again."

A small man rushed up to Ralph, the director's side, and held up a fresh water bottle. "More water, sir?! Donut? Danish?"

"SHUT UP Arnie!" The director snapped. "I don't need your goddamn danishes. Now get out of here, we're filming!" He waved off the man with frustration, and turned his attention back to the disco queen on the mountain. "Continue, Ken!"

"Uhmm.. More trouble! Has found..you? OH MY GOD WATCH OUT LOOK THERE IT GOES!" Ken thrust out his arm, pointing out into the distance.

"Okay..." The director said calmly, "Somebody's been having to much SUGAR..." He huffed, "CUT!"

A scrawny brunette male wearing a black headset popped his head in front of the director, with a black and white striped board piece, attached to the main part, which was mostly white. Numbers in red marker were written on the white blotches of plastic space. "Digimon Adventures; Ken's secret, Episode something, Take two!" He zipped out of sight again.

"God, damnit! Get the hell out of the way!" Ralph shouted at the speedy man that just poofed in and out of picture.

Clearing his throat, Ken looked up at the oversized microphone, which hung over his head. Looking back at the ground, he took in a breath and prepared to say his lines. "More trouble has found YOU!" He stated in that cruel and sarcastic he achieved when saying his lines. He was an evil character after all, of course he had to sound the part.

"Deejeemmoonnn Emperrrrrawwwrrr." Daisuke grinned, playing around and aggravating the director more. "Whuuttt hafff yoouuu done to maaiii friieenndzzzz?" Davis snickered, eyeing the director while he said his lines.

"..Now that's a weird way of saying my name." Ken blinked, "Huhm...never heard that one before." His voice booming on the microphone so Daisuke could hear his remark, Daisuke continued to grin.

"CUT! ARGH!" Ralph stood up and immediately threw down his black beret hat. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" The director shouted at Daisuke, pointing an accusing finger. The tiny assistant director, Mikashira, ran over and picked up Ralph's hat, and snuggly secured it back on the taller man's head, standing on her tip toes, then frolicking off. Ralph turned his head up to glare at Ken, retracting his arm to his side again. "All right, moving on. The part where Daisuke meets the Emperor face to face." The director fumed, standing beside the camera as Daisuke moved into place at the base of the hill. The rest of the cast hung from a walkway disguised as a rock bridge, harnesses wrapped beneath the rope surrounding their arms.

Daisuke started to climb the rocks of the sandy man-made terrain; he stopped and raised his head, his goggles reflecting the light off their plastic lenses. Lowering his eyes, he spots Ken along the top ridge of the hill, a blue screen behind him, though on camera it appears as the sky. "There he is! You're gonna get it!" He shouts at the Digimon Emperor determinedly.

With a smirk, Ken eases back on his heels, opening his mouth to let forth a mocking laughter. The microphone picks it up, allowing for it to echo as if they were standing in a real canyon. "Ooh, I am so scared." Ken smirks sarcastically, eyeing Daisuke below him. That line was easy to remember, seeming as how it was spoken almost naturally.

"Let my friends go!" Daisuke slowly grinned, eyeing Ken back. "What have you done with them?" He shouted, sounding serious though his face foretold he was up to something already. Another trick to anger the director even more, though he couldn't fire them, they could still grind his nerves.

"Take a look! Your 'friends' are at my mercy, and so it would appear are you." Ken smirked, motioning with his head towards the group, which was tied up and hanging from the disguised walkway like cocoons.

"Oh no! Pleaze don't hurt them! I beg you! Take meeeeeeee!!!" Daisuke wailed, throwing himself down on the ground with his arms spread out. He was grinning into the sand, just picturing Ken's reaction right about now.

"Uhm.. Uh.. ..Huh?" Ken blinked, Daisuke messing up the script and therefore messing up him. He shook his head, looking down at the sprawled Daisuke on the ground way down below. "Daisuke! You idiot!" Ken howled, grabbing a styrofoam rock and throwing it down at him, though he was grinning himself. He watched as the lightweight rock drifted downward towards Daisuke, landing on his head and being cushioned in his poofy hair.

Groans of protest let out from the swinging group of other kids. Shaking their heads some rolled their eyes, while others just sighed. They wondered why the director wouldn't fire these clowns. "Oh come on you two!" Iori growled, wriggling around in his harness, he wish he could get his hands on either one of them.

"My god Ken! Daisuke! FREAKS!" Miyako screeched, also trying to get free and grab something, she reached out for anything, even the stuffed Hawkmon at her side, if she could get the plush eagle loose and chuck it at them, she'd be happy.

None of their shrieks and screams were as loud as the directors though. He yelled above all their voices, even the high-pitched Miyako's. "YOU TWO EITHER GROW UP OR SHIP OUT! TAKE THIS JOB SERIOUSLY!" He screamed, throwing his script down on the floor, only to be scooped up by the small assistant director. She was smiling and waving proudly at the two boys, handing the director back his script.

Daisuke burst out laughing, he rolled around in the sand at the director. First pointing his index finger at Ralph, he moved it and pointed up at Ken. "You can't take someone dressed like that seriously!" He snickered, opening an eye and peeking out at Ken, who was actually grinning. "Look! He's the king of disco! Disco jockey Ken!"

A grin spread across Ken's lips as he nodded down at Daisuke. The entire cast and crew stared up at him in wonderment as he spun around, placed a hand on his hip and raised his right hand to point up at the roof professionally. "Music, Daisuke." He grinned, staring ahead, avoiding the gazes of the cast and crew below him. A bright light shone in his eyes, reflecting off his glasses as someone placed a spotlight on him.

Below, Daisuke ran to the sounds room, pulling a tape out of his pocket marked "Mad Beats" he slid it into a slot and pushed play. Overhead from all the speakers in the studio, the song "Stayin' Alive" remixed by Chris Sheppard boomed overhead. Ken tapped his foot, listening to the beat to start up.

With a grin, he slipped into action as he smoothly moon walked across the rough surface of the mountaintop he stood on. Sliding his feet backwards behind him, he moved his arms sinuously in front of him, creating the action of waves. Moving his shoulder to the beat, he ended his moon walk with a twist, his navy blue cape spun around him then wavered at his sides as he stopped with his right foot placed in front of him.

Sliding his right hand up into the air, he pointed at the roof with his index finger. Diving it back down to the floor, he spread his feet shoulder length apart, bending them at the knees. Dipping to the beat, his index finger pointed at the roof with perfect timing.

Below Daisuke laughed as he watched Ken goof off, listening to the other's comments with a snicker. Standing up, he walked over to the group of others as they were watching Ken disco expertly up on his high point. Snapping his own fingers to the beat, Daisuke placed an elbow on Kari's shoulder and leaned on her with a smirk.

"Man, you can tell he's been practicing." Takeru blinked his blue eyes, staring up at the form of Ken doing the disco.

Kari nodded, "I think he does that a little -too- well... You think he's gay?" She blinked, querying the question back to Takeru.

Takeru grinned, "Daisuke would know."

"Hey! I only touched his ass ONE TIME!" Daisuke shouted in defense.

Hikari casted a quick glare to Daisuke, just now realizing he was leaning on her shoulder. Reaching a hand up, she pushed it off of her as if he was infected with something. "Cooties, hmph," Hikari spat. "Don't touch me with nothin' that was near Ken's ass!"

"Better get Miyako away from you then," Takeru smiled.

"HEY!" Miyako blushed through the red anger on her face, she wiggled around in the harness she was tied up in to smack the blonde boy upside the head.

Iori just blinked and stood by, saying nothing at all.

Just then the storm outside grew fierce as ever overhead as a loud booming could be heard. The microphones gave a screech of feedback as the sides of the wall rattled and the lights went out. The entire studio let out a scream as everything went pitch black inside, including the adults who also became surprised and shocked when the kids screamed loudly.

Leaping into the air, Ken took a step back, feeling no more ground behind him, he let out a scream, chiming in with the rest. Feeling the air start to rush past him, he reached his hand out on instinct to grab anyone or anything to pull him back up to safety. Feeling a few wires get grasped in his grip, he hung on with a sigh of unheard relief. The whites of his eyes were the only thing seen through the darkness. He blinked, listening to the faint rips of plastic. The wires soon came apart and fell around him as he plummeted into the dark below.

Spinning through the air, his cape being tangled around his form as he fell, he felt wires brush against his arms and legs. Making a grab for them, he soon got his foot tangled and tried to wrench free as he fell. In a matter of a few seconds, Ken lurched to a halt, hanging by his foot being tangled in the mess of wires. Though he couldn't see anything through the darkness, he realized the shrieks and screams died down.

Swinging back and forth, upside-down, his foot caught in the tangle of wires, he closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his head, praying for him to not smack up against any electrified walls or cameras. The last thing he wanted was to receive a blow to the head after nearly receiving a heart attack. Hearing people move around outside of his material made cave, he struggled against the black folds around him.

"Get that back-up power on! Come on people! Where is everyone?" The director shouted out, various beams of light dimly sliding through the darkness as people settled down and just walked around. Few slammed into cameras and cursed while looking for a flashlight. A glint of light shining into his face, Ken winced, almost going blind.

"What the-?" Daisuke blinked from behind the flashlight. He grabbed Ken and slowed him down to just hanging in the center. A grin spreading across his face, Daisuke started to laugh. "Man, Ken, so I guess it -was- you who screamed the loudest." He laughed.

Ken snorted and shook his head at Daisuke, staring at him with his violet eyes in annoyance. Sticking his tongue out, he waved his arms around, looking up at Daisuke from his place in the air. "Could you just get me down? I think the blood is going to make my head explode." He groaned, turning his head to look straight down at the hard concrete floor below. With a shudder, he realized he was only inches from having his head splattered in a billion pieces around the floor.

Grinning, Daisuke grabbed Ken's foot and started to work it loose from the thick cables that hung him only a few feet from eternal doom. "You might want to watch your head, you're going to fall in less than oh.." the tanned skin boy trailed off, Ken's foot suddenly came loose and his head impacted the ground with a dull thud. "...Hmm," Daisuke spectated calmly. "...Y'okay?"

"OW! DAMN!" Ken snarled, immediately reaching his hands up to grab his head. Rolling over onto his side, he closed his eyes tightly as the painful throb in his head battered him. Rubbing the soft gloves over his head, his fingers passing through the spiked blue hair, he groaned and stood up in a daze. "What the hell do you think?!"

"Hmm." Daisuke piped thoughtfully, watching Ken slowly stand up, still gripping the top of his head in pain. "Eh heh heh, sorry Ken. Spoke too slow for the warning there... Ehh..." Turning his eyes away, he saw more flashlights' beam through the darkness of the surrounding studio. The director yelled orders for everyone to remain calm and walk outside while the technicians try to figure out what happened. With a sigh he tugged on the side of Ken's cape and pulled him along through the cables, being cautious to step over them. "Dude, faster man."

"I've got a lump forming on my head the size of a stupid beach ball, I can feel it, and you tell me to walk faster?" Ken grumped, obviously in a freshly bad mood due to his little miscalculated accident. Daisuke just sighed and pulled Ken along, stumbling across the studio with only a single flashlight to guide their way.

With a groan Ken shook his head, free of the daze though the throbbing of the building lump was still noticeable. "Hmph, spoke too slow. Why didn't you just say it?" Ken growled at Daisuke, still being pulled ahead by the boy who was gripping a fold of his navy blue cape in his hand.

"You fell before I got it out, geez Ken, I know you got hurt and all, but like, lighten up? We still have to- gah- find our way out of this maze." Daisuke explained, tripping briefly over a cable while he spoke. Seeing a soft light emit from someplace, Daisuke thought it was the door and slowly made his way over to it. His guess was right as he felt around for the long door handle, pressing against it, they stumbled out into people waiting outside with more flashlights.

"The lights went out in the whole studio. Everybody's all here as far as I can tell, you two were the last." Takeru said, shining his flashlight on Ken and Daisuke's faces, they winced at the light.

"Dude, could you like, point that someplace else? Man!" Daisuke remarked, rolling his eyes as he raised a hand up and rubbed them. He yawned and glanced around, finally letting go of Ken's cape. Shrugging he guided his way with the flashlight as he pushed through the group and stalked off to go find his trailer.

Ken followed, taking off his glasses and slipping them on his forehead, the tips getting tangled in his spiked blue hair and staying. Looking around frantically with his exposed violet eyes, he trailed after Daisuke who had the flashlight, wondering where Kiyoshi was. Knowing the little guy was afraid of the dark and thunderstorms, he hoped he was okay.

"Ken!" Kiyoshi called, pushing through the group he reached out in the darkness to grab his passing older brother. Managing to grab his hand, Kiyoshi got pulled along as Ken wrapped his fingers around the kid's small hand tightly. The two siblings trailed after Daisuke to the back where all their trailers were located.

Watching the flashlight bounce through the darkness, Daisuke set it on the door that waited for him a few feet ahead. Pushing his hand against it, he slammed the door open and walked out into the parking lot. A downpour was happening, huge raindrops fell in constant sheets, slamming against the pavement. Kiyoshi hopped to Ken's side and grabbed his cape, shielding himself from the rain with the thin material.

With a slight grin, Ken looked down at Kiyoshi, peering through the rain. Putting his glasses back on, the raindrops soon started to soak through his costume as he walked through the back lot to find their trailer. Walking carefully up the steps with Kiyoshi still using his cape for a makeshift umbrella, Ken grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind them and sighed. Standing on the mat, water droplets dripped from the sagging tips of his hair onto the tile floor.

"Yo midget, think fast, eh?" He grabbed a towel and threw it at his younger brother, the small look-a-like reached up, unable to catch it the towel landed on his head.

"Tink fazt! Eh heh heh!" Kiyoshi giggled under the rag.

Grinning with a slight chuckle, Ken stepped around the clothing that littered the floor and made his way to the small bathroom, he would need a shower and get dressed into casual clothes before Daisuke came over. 


	7. Mop Wars

Mop Wars - Chapter Seven

The heavy down pour continued on, tapping heavy beads of water against the metallic roof of Ken and Kiyoshi's silver trailer. After cleaning up and changing out of their costumes, Ken and Daisuke agreed on a game of Go Fish to see who would buy or cook supper for the three of them, Kiyoshi included. Ringing throughout Ken's trailer burnt CD's played various types of techno and remixed dance music.

"Got any Queens?" Daisuke questioned Ken, sitting across the small table from him. He had changed clothes and walked back over, through the same downpour, getting his hair wet again. Finally out of his costume, he was wearing a pair of black snap pants and a yellow sweatshirt with no sleeves. Casually, the last crimson quarter of a twizzler was held between the two fingers of his right hand like a cigarette, his thumb pressed against his brow as he relied on his arm to keep him from doing a face plant into the hard surface of the table.

"Go.. Fish." Ken smirked, lifting his head from his cards to eye Daisuke triumphantly. With a blink of his violet eyes, he slowly grinned as Daisuke slid his left hand resentfully to the top of the card deck, taking a card. Pulling aside a few drying strands of dark blue hair, Ken stared back down at his cards, chewing on the piece of twizzler sticking out of his mouth.

"Ahh, I swear you cheated, again! Ken! That's like the fifth time already!" Daisuke growled, sliding the red backed cards into his hand. Many other red backs flashed out at Ken, spread apart in the shape of a fan. Daisuke lowered his eyebrow, looking at Ken's forehead suspiciously.

"As far as I know, there is no way to cheat at go fish, unless you tricked the cards, or used mirrors, or became psychic. Little things any well observing idiot could spot on his own, Daisuke." Ken snickered, looking across at Daisuke from behind half lowered eyelids. His dark blue shirt nearly hung off his thin frame as he leaned against the table lazily. Having his legs slightly spread below the table, the nylon material of his pants threatened to slide right off the smooth seat as he sat beside Kiyoshi.

"Just because you're winning does not mean you have to gloat about it, Ken. Show off." Daisuke snorted, peering across the table at Ken with dark brown eyes. He slid his tongue out between his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, making a challenging face.

Ken grinned, watching Daisuke contort his face in a childish manner. Leaning across the table, he lowered his own set of thin eyebrows and stared into Daisuke's eyes. "Got any.. Jacks?" He smirked, reaching out and flicking the tip of Daisuke's nose as he sat back in his seat.

"Argh! I swear, Ken!" Daisuke huffed, pulling out a card between his index and middle finger and grudgingly tossing it across the table to Ken. "Hmph." Daisuke mumbled, looking back down at his cards, he wondered when he was going to start on his own winning streak and have Ken buy dinner.

Kiyoshi who was sitting there in silence and watching the two older boys play their game, burst out in a fit of giggles watching Ken and Daisuke. Leaning over Ken's right arm, he looked at his older brother's cards that didn't seem to care if he was peeking or not. With a small mischievous grin, Kiyoshi slid off the seat, remembering only the numbered cards Ken held in his hand. Toddling over to Daisuke, he clambered up on the seat next to the bronzed boy and looked up at him expectantly.

Daisuke blinked, noticing the odd movement Kiyoshi did, walking towards his side of the table after looking at Ken's cards. He turned his head as the kid hopped up beside him with a raise of his chocolate brown eyebrow. "Huh?"

Kiyoshi motioned for Daisuke to move in closer as he sat up as tall as he could, curling his small hand around the side of his mouth in secret. Tilting his head back, he leaned into Daisuke's left ear. Whispering the numbers and letters of what he saw on the cards in Ken's hand, Kiyoshi pulled his head away and laughed as he slid down the seat.

Walking back over to Ken, the very top of his head being seen bobble over the end of the table due to his size, Kiyoshi yawned and crawled back up onto the seat next to Ken. With a grin, he sat where he was before, winking at Daisuke as he smiled cunningly at the older kid over the tabletop.

"Hey Ken, got any sixes?" It was Daisuke's turn to grin as he looked up from his cards, seeing how most of the cards Ken held matched up with his own. Looking across the table at his card-playing challenger. With a silenced blink, he got no response from the overhanging dark blue hairs across Ken's face. "Dude, you alive to the world? Halloo? Earth to Ken, come in blue ranger."

"Can I be pink?" Kiyoshi chimed in.

Daisuke stared at Ken, ignoring the question, reaching cautiously across the table to poke him in the forehead or something to trigger a reaction.

Jerking his head up suddenly, the dark blue tendrils whisking back across the sides of his pale cheeks, Ken cackled with his violet eyes wide as he grinned wildly at Daisuke, the piece of twizzler hanging out of the corner of his mouth. As thunder cracked outside, it added to the effect of Ken's momentary insanity, a quick flash of lightning lit up the inside of the trailer on queue.

"OOGA BOOGA!" He shouted, making both Daisuke and Kiyoshi jump at the sudden liveliness. Throwing his cards up in the air, he curled both of his hands around Daisuke's arm and pulled him across the table until they were both face to face, Daisuke having the bajesus scared out of him.

"Think you two could CHEAT, huh?!" Ken hissed between his teeth, keeping his wide open violet eyes set on Daisuke's dark brown ones. He clutched at Daisuke's bare arm with his thin fingers, keeping the dude in place spread across the table. Cards rained down on both their heads, but Ken didn't pay any attention.

"AHH! Ken you're insane!!" Daisuke hollered, his breath blowing the long dark blue strands out of the other boy's eyes. Attempting to struggle, Daisuke wretched back his shoulder, but Ken jerked his arms back towards him, tighter.

"IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU! AHA HA HA HA! DON'T YOU GET IT CARMICHAEL?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" A cackle erupted from the gullet of Ken again, as right on shedule another flash of lightning tagged along.

"KEN! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MAN, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Daisuke thundered, yanking back his right arm from Ken's menacing grip and slapping him across the face.

Ken's jaw shot down to the right as he felt the stinging sensation of a palm and fingers strike him, still holding onto Daisuke. His hair hung down and clouded his face, leaving his slow psychotic grin unseen. A deep and low evil chuckle broke the cycle of silence, and it came from Ken's direction. Slowly he brought his head back to straight focus to stare at Daisuke again. "...Don't you see Carmichael? The glove, the fingerprints, the butcher knife--it all adds up!" His eyes were wide with insanity. Ken shot up in his seat, slamming his hands down in the table. He thrusted an accusing finger at Daisuke, "YOU KILLED NANCY!!"

Daisuke's eyes widened and he also stood up, challengingly. He proclaimed with a gasp, "YOU'RE MAD!"

"PERHAPS..." Ken retorted, his eyes still as wide as saucers, staring across the table at Daisuke. "BUT AM I MAD ENOUGH TO DO THIS!?!" Jumping on the booth, Ken leapt onto the table, his feet planted some ways apart. Twisting his torso to turn to the side, Ken nodded firmly to Kiyoshi, pointing to him. "Hit it, short stuff!"

Kiyoshi, knowing the signal, immediately nodded and bounced from his seat onto his small child feet. Trotting hurridly and noisily across the floor he reached the pounding stereo fueling out techno dance tunes. Kneeling down, he tunneled his arms under the darkness of the table it weighed on and slid out a case marked 'Warning: Emergency Use Only.'

Standing up, Kiyoshi slapped the case atop the counter the stereo was. Quickly opening it he stopped the music and replaced the CD mix with the disc from within the case, and pressed play. Running over to the wall, chubby fingers flicked off the regular lightswitch and turned on the one nextdoor to it.

The trailer filled with darkness, as the sounds of "Mister Roboto" filled the air, multi-colored lights flashing on and off, casting their raying beams across the walls. Ken still stood on the table, his head tilted down towards his chest, feet seperated considerably far. Glueing his fingers together at the sides he bent his elbows, rigidly shifting his body around in odd angles, doing the robot on the table. The music vibrated the trailor with volume, Kiyoshi giggled sweetly and also followed along with his older brother, doing his own little kid version of the robot under the disco lights, the chorus of the song booming.

Daisuke stared up with a twitching eyebrow, mouth hanging open slightly with a drizzle of drool inching down the corner, his lips being parted too long. He edged from the constriction of his seat with his eyes still on the two brothers, the neon lights flashing across his face. Slowly he started to back away cautiously, stepping over the fallen game cards, his eyes nervous. "Dude you Japanese people are weird..."

"Tomo darigato doctorrrr robot man!" Kiyoshi laughed and danced over to Daisuke, Ken still grooving on the table. "Daisuke! You be my dancing partner!" The little boy started shaking his wild thang, bumping his rump against Daisuke.

"AHHH!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Daisuke screeched and jumped back, obviously disturbed.

"I'm gettin' down with mah bad self!" Kiyoshi continued then on his own, lifting his arms and twirling himself around, swinging his butt to the beat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Daisuke shouted, eyes wide. Suddenly the music stopped, shrieking the nose of a haulted record, and the disco lights dispelled, the regular lights turning on. The stereo switched to the next track, and the melody of "Memories" by Barbara Streisand filled the room.

Ken instantly stopped dancing on the table. He stood there facing Daisuke's direction, letting his arms hang down at his sides with a slowly gaping mouth. His eyes widened furiously and he dived down off the table, running to the stereo. "STOP! Stop! Ahh! Shut up! Shh! SHH!" He hit it repeatedly, desperately. "Come on, come onnn..." He frantically pressed the Stop button, nervously glancing at Daisuke across the extention of the trailer.

"Whew..." His shoulders drooped in a relieved sigh, finally getting the CD player to refrain. Ken jumped, eyes wide and paranoid, feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. Slowly he turned around, and he twitched seeing who it was. Kiyoshi was standing right next to Ken, smiling, waiting to see this scene.

"Ken..." Daisuke stretched a grin across his face, slightly laughing. "...Are you a Barbara Streisand fan?"

"NO!" Ken squeaked, eyes wide, voice cracked like a honking goose.

"KEN LIKES BARBARA STREISAND HE HAS POSTERS OF HER IN HIS ROOOOMMM!!!" Kiyoshi screamed, abruptly cutting in.

"SHUT UP KIYO!!" Ken hollared, extending his arm down and slapping a sprawled hand over the boy's face. Keeping his eyes on Daisuke standing in front of him, he smiled nervously.

"Tee hee," Kiyoshi stood there, smiling underneath Ken's fingers.

Daisuke only grinned more. "Suuurrrrrrrrre Ken..." He nodded his head, arms folded, smirking.

"Squeak." Ken gulped, and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Th-that's not mine! Noooooo, it's umm, my mom's....Eh heh heh...SAY! Want to play some more Go Fish? Yeah! How 'bout that!" He quickly walked from between the two boys, and scrambled up all the cards together. He turned red; he could feel their eyes on his back.

Back in their original seat pattern again, Ken spied out at Daisuke from the shelter of his cards. His eyes barely viewable over the tops of the firm red-backed paper shards, he raised his eyebrow challengingly. Daisuke returned the look with a daring elevated eyebrow of his own.

"Oooh...showdown." Kiyoshi looked between the two.

"...Fours?" Ken bounced his raised eyebrow up, smirking and folding up his fan of cards into a pile between his palms, satisfied.

Daisuke didn't respond. His eyebrow lowered to relaxation again, glancing down at the cards modeled in his hands, and he looked back up at the boy opposite from him. Slamming down his playing cards face down on the table he stood up and pointed at Ken, "YOU'RE CHEATING AGAIN!"

"Systems...failing..." Ken blinked lazily ahead with a blank expression, and slammed his head face down onto the table, arms slumping upon the surface. He drooled onto the laminated top, cards strewn about.

"Mommy says my brother has issues!" Kiyoshi smiled proudly up at Daisuke, who still had his finger pointing at the now lifeless Ken.

Daisuke retracted his hand and slowly slipped his back down the seat, sitting down. He blinked, "Dude." Easing forward warily, he cautiously hovered his hand towards Ken, about to poke the boy to see if he was still alive.

"AHHH!!!" Popping up suddenly, Ken screamed with wide eyes, gripping the table's edge with his fingers. After the howl he cackled, lightning came on queue, and immediately he grabbed Daisuke by the sensitive wrists.

"DUDE STOP DOING THAT!!" Daisuke shrieked, returning the large gaze.

"Tried to look at my cards eh?!" Ken growled, gripping the boy's arms tighter. The delicate unkept, wildly grown bangs of Ken swayed with his rough rigid movements of keeping Daisuke in grasp.

"What?!" Turning his wrists around as far as he could reach, Daisuke grabbed Ken's arms as well, wrestling them to the edge of the table. If he could make Ken fall to the floor, he judged he would be free.

Having his arms slide to the right, towards the edge of the table, Ken knocked his elbow against Kiyoshi's head accidentally. The small kid didn't flinch as he hopped over the edge of the long seat and across the trailer to turn the original dance music on again and hobble to the two bunk beds on the other side. Not paying attention as he watched his little bro move, Ken tried wrestling Daisuke's arms back towards the wall on the other side of the table.

"What's this Ken, Japanese Arm Wrestling?" Daisuke grunted, his lips pulled back to show a grin of perfectly kept white teeth, American movie star teeth, obviously. Digging his fingers into Ken's thin arms tighter, he pulled them both towards the other side of the table away from the wall. Ken's shirt being tugged on showed the tip of his collarbone jutting up from his smooth pale skin, appearing grey in the dim light of the trailer.

With a snort and a toss of his dark blue hair, Ken eyed Daisuke as he tried desperately to hang onto the edge of the table by pressing his elbows hard against the corner, his skin slipping against the smooth edge. His pants not being any help, Ken's eyes widened as he tilted over the edge of the table helplessly, being pushed off by Daisuke.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he smirked at Daisuke, "if I go, you're coming with meeEEEE!" He exclaimed, falling off the edge though managing to cling to Daisuke's arms, pulling the other boy down onto the floor under the table, getting his head squished by Daisuke's chest.

"Oof!" Grunted Daisuke as his chest landed on a huge lump, his own elbow digging into his stomach as he landed in the small space awkwardly. Pushing off the ground with his left shoulder, he slid off Ken's head and slammed his head against the bottom of the table painfully. Shaking his head, he tried prying Ken's fingers off his arms, managing to wiggle out from under the table, his arms still being held by the dazed boy still under the table.

Pushing against the wall of the trailer with his feet, Ken slid out past Daisuke from under the table. Rolling onto his hands and knees, he pushed himself up off the tiled floor and onto the tips of his toes. Standing up to his full height, he searched the small kitchen for anything he could use. Opening his eyes wide, he grinned and reached out his hand, curling his fingers around the wooden handle of a mop. Spinning around on his heel, he looked down at Daisuke while he twirled the mop in his right hand. Ending the move, he gripped it tightly with both of his hands diagonally across his chest like a weapon.

"YOU DARE ATTACK KUNG FU KEN AND HIS KILLER MOP WAAAAAAH?!?" Ken exclaimed, staring down at Daisuke with his eyes wide in excitement. Shaking the mop at him in his hands, Ken peered down at Daisuke as if he was ready to attack the other boy. "EIYAAAHHH!!"

Daisuke raised a chocolate brown eyebrow as he stared up at Ken, sliding out from under the table and onto his knees. With a slow blink, he continued to stare as the weird kid twirled his trusty mop, looking down at him with a challenging gaze. With a smirk of his own, Daisuke leapt up and threw himself into a fighting karate stance. Bending his knees slightly, Daisuke flattened out his fingers and creased his thumbs, criss-crossing his wrists in front of him defensively. He wore a cheesy Japanese bad guy voice from the kung fu movies. "Ah, Kung Fu Ken! We meet again!" Doing a few cuts and chops to the air, shifting his shoulders and torso both ways. "Hooh, haah! Hiyah!" Daisuke spun and kicked the air, then landed on his planted feet again.

"Too bad we cannot sit and chat, I have better things to do! Like destroy you! MWUAHA HA HA!" Darting his head from side to side, hands prepared at his sides, he searched for his own-patented weapon. Grinning, it came into view. Daisuke reached out and swiped a broom into his grasp. He twirled it once, expertly, and finished the move before Ken with a twist of arms, a daring glare, and squatted posture with vertically separated feet.

Ken narrowed his eyes, and slightly crouched his body as well, preparing for the immediate enthrallment of weapons. Curving his right side to the left and lifting his leg, he spun the limb in a kick and landed back on his feet, putting pressure on his back foot. A flat hand divided the face of Ken, slicing it down the middle. "SAIKORO!" He shouted, fully gripping his mop again, and ran at Daisuke. Swinging the bottom end up, he intended to smack the boy.

A clash of wood thudded the air as Daisuke blocked the strike with his broom, grinning through clenched teeth he broke the meshing of weapons, both boys jumping back to safety. Instantly twisting around as soon as the soles of his feet hit the tiles of the trailer floor, Daisuke spun on his heel, using the force to put power into the thrust of the broomstick.

A spur of air shot from Ken's lips, and a cringe of face formed, as he received a crack to the ribs. Shaking his head he stumbled back slightly with a lowered head, slightly moist hair strands shading his brow. Between the gaps of them, he saw Daisuke professionally model his broom in preparance to attack again.

Sticks compressed into each other, as Ken blocked. His arms trembled as he held the mop in defense as a sheild, pressing against Daisuke's broom, his feet holding on desperately to the slippery flooring. Squirming his fingers against the mop stick, he adjusted his grip, and fought off his friend with a powered push of his own. Panting slightly, he bent his knees again and stared across at Daisuke, holding his mop.

"Ah! You will pay!" Daisuke twirled his broom, accidentally smacking himself in the face with the bushy end but pretending to ignore it. The dance music picked up again. Daisuke moved quickly across the floor towards Ken, positioning his household item to strike, but it was knocked from his hands.

The broom clattered to the side of the kitchen, Daisuke's mouth gaped he stole a glance to it before looking at Ken once more. The boy had thrown the broom away using the power of his mop. A surprised cheap-movie smile crossed his expression, as he continued with the evil Japanese bad guy voice. "Very good, young Ken! I see you have been trained well!" Squatting his knees slightly, he chopped and sliced the air again with cheap and fake karate moves. "But not well enough! You will be destroyed, and the ancient Mop of Japan shall be mine!" Landing from the series of punches and kicks, he shouted out. He thrust both of his hands against the wooden rod that Ken gripped, attempting to knock him down.

Kiyoshi who was sitting on the bottom bunk and watching them the whole time, giggled in little kid delight. Both of the boys were set in defensive Japanese fighting stances, the beat of the fast-paced dance music spun in the background, it made the scene seem like Tekken or a movie. Seeing his older brother act silly was always cool, especially when he was goofing off with Daisuke. He knew in Japan, around their mama, Ken would never behave in such a way. Being in America, filming was a vacation for the both of them.

"NEVARR!!" Ken retorted, his violet eyes luminous with hyperactive energy. Taking one quick glance at Daisuke's hands on the mop handle, he tightened his grip and pulled it towards his own chest. Seeing how Daisuke wanted the mop so bad, Ken grinned and jerked the handle towards him one last time before plowing ahead into Daisuke, knocking them onto the ground.

Daisuke grunted as Ken landing on top of him, letting out a gasp of air in the process. With the momentum of the fall, he pushed off the ground with his legs and curled his head into his chest. Flipping them both over, Daisuke sat on Ken's stomach, still gripping the mop. Grinding his teeth together, he pressed on the mop with all his strength, pinning Ken. "Ha! I have defeated Kung Fu Ken!"

"Do not speak so soon, Evil Broomlord Daisuke!" Ken struggled, huffing as Daisuke pinned him down onto the tiled floor of his own trailer. He pushed back on the mop, moving it gradually away from his shoulders towards Daisuke. Forcing his own power into it, he didn't noticed the sound of someone knocking on the door, attempting to be heard over the loud, booming music coming from the surrounding speakers.

Getting annoyed, Miyako pushed past Takeru and grabbed the door handle, her eyebrows furrowed in anger from Ken not bothering to answer the door in the middle of a rainstorm. Taking a step back, she unlatches the door from its frame, swinging it wildly open, the metal edge banging against the side of the wet trailer. They both were greeted with the site of Daisuke pinning Ken, a mop between both of their chests.

"Oh my god you two. Like, I know you liked each other and all that, but including a mop in your game? - A little kid watching none the less! Oh my god!" Miyako exclaimed in fake disbelief, watching the two boys suddenly turn their heads and stare back in surprise at the soaked forms standing outside in the rain.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE SACRED TEMPLE OF THE MOP!?" Ken boomed, narrowing his eyes, looking at Miyako with light purple orbs of suspicion. The long hairs on his head trailing down the front of his lightly colored face, hanging over the tip of his nose. Raising his eyebrows, he looked over at Miyako questioningly.

Miyako stood beside Takeru, catching the edge of the door as it swung back towards her. With a blank look on her face, she stared back at Ken as he questioned her crazily from beneath Daisuke on the floor. Furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance at his immaturity, she shook her head, the lengthy lavender hair swishing with the heaviness of water.

"…Ken." She interrupted him, giving him a brief roll of her eyes.

Daisuke who was watching the two of them, turning his head from one to other, snickered. Letting go of the mop, he slipped off Ken and sat down on the tiled floor, leaning his back against the wooden door of the small trailer washroom. Turning his head, he looked at Kiyoshi with a grin, winking at the kid before setting his eyes on Ken who was still pestering Miyako with his own form of insanity.

"WELL?! ANSWER ME, LOWLY PEASANT! FOUL SMELLING FOOL!" Ken continued on, raising his voice along with his eyes. Pulling himself up, he slid the wooden handle across the black nylon material surrounding his legs. Keeping his head turned, he let go of the wooden handle with his right hand. Shoving it to the side with his left, he thrust it accusingly at Miyako.

"…Ken." Miyako sighed, taking hold of the wooden mop handle Ken gripped and yanking it away from his grasp. Spinning it around in her right hand, the mop end hung above Ken's head as he continued staring at her in surprise at her action. Curling her other hand over it, she slammed it down on his head, rapping it against the hard skull a few times. "…SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Takeru watched both of them with his blue eyes passively. Cracking a smile at watching Ken get smacked over the head and raise his arms in defense from the assault by Miyako, he chuckled a little while folding his arms. The white bucket hat he usually wore on set remaining on his head, not bothering to take it off since he liked the thing anyways.

Ken who opened one eye peered out at Miyako then Takeru, crinkling his nose as he lowered his arms and gripped his shoulders. Staring at Takeru, he stuck his tongue out resentfully watching the two walk into his trailer, "..and what are you laughing at, Gilligan?" He grumbled to Takeru, basically telling him to shut up or else.

Miyako just smirked, closing the door behind her blonde companion. Staring down at the younger boy on the floor, she shook her head and slipped off her jacket, simply draping it across the arm of a nearby chair. Taking off her shoes, she stepped over them, walking across the floor towards the table across from the entrance. Takeru followed, taking a seat beside her after she sat down.

"Oh sure, make yourselves at home why don't you. Oh yeah, barge in here, no worries, Ken doesn't care." The long navy haired boy growled, slowly getting to his feet and using Daisuke's head for support as he leaned on his right arm, staring at Miyako with a twitching glare, how annoying she was. Standing up to his full height, he walked away from the table and took a seat on the bottom bunk of the bed beside Kiyoshi, staying as far away from Miyako as possible.

"Well you shouldn't, especially when you let the cat drag just about anything in." Miyako smirked, casting a detestable eye at Daisuke, Ken's best friend. She was actually jealous of the cinnamon skinned boy, with how close he actually managed to get to Ken, though she didn't admit it.

"Oh yeah, nice joke," Kiyoshi defended Daisuke. He liked him; he was like a second older brother. Everytime Miyako hung around; she always made Ken in a bad mood and ruined his and everyone's fun. Kiyoshi saw Ken grin out of the corner of his eye at his remark of his best friend.

Daisuke snickered evilly, hearing Kiyoshi's comment as well. He looked back up at Miyako as he stood up, looking back at her with the same hatred among his dark brown eyes. Rolling his eyes, he walked away from her to find a chair beside the bunk bed or something. Passing the fridge he stopped and looked questioningly at Ken, an eyebrow raised as he quickly glanced at the fridge. Getting a nod back form Ken, he reached in and pulled out a can of coke.

"Why exactly are you here anyways, Mi-ack-o whacko? Jack-o? On crack-o?" Ken huffed, turning his attention away from Daisuke back onto the lavender haired youth across the length of the trailer from him. With a yawn, he laid back on the bed, poking Kiyoshi casually in the side as he passed him. Stretching his arms out in the darkness, he stared up at the bottom of the second bunk, listening for Miyako's reply.

"I just came over to visit, is that okay with you, sir?" She rolled her eyes, watching Ken seemingly dismiss her as he lay down on the bed absently. Looking at Takeru sitting beside him, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Let's go. Someone seems to be in a bad mood."

"Well I wonder why," Ken sourly spat.

Takeru blinked then nodded, standing up and grabbing his jacket, stepping into his shoes. Standing at the door, his jacket didn't even have time to dry. He sighed, watching as Miyako got on her shoes and her own jacket, he wondered where Kari was and why exactly he did decide to follow Miyako over to Ken's trailer. Ken always drifted into a foul mood once Miyako came within ten feet of him, no matter who he was around.

"Yeah, go, have fun out in the rain, horse." Ken snorted, not bothering to sit up as they left. He snickered when he called her a horse, meaning to call her a whore, though Kiyoshi was around, he knew she would get the picture though. Sitting up once the door slammed, he looked over at Kiyoshi, sliding an arm around his kid brother's shoulders.

"Daisuke owes us a free dinner, but I guess restaurant food is out since we would have to walk there, or wait in for a limo which would take too long. I'm starving." He said, listening as his own stomach confirmed that sentence. He looked up and blinked. "Ms. Betty is getting cranky."

Kiyoshi turned his head to look up at Ken with a curious blink. He giggled, his face melting into a hopeful smile, he shrugged off Ken's arm and stood up, twirling around to face his bro. "Does that mean you're going to cook?" The kid squeaked, his eyes wide with excitement, he obviously loved Ken's cooking.

Daisuke turned his head at Ken, interrupting the two. "Hey, I didn't lose. We didn't even finish the game, because you threw the cards up in the air with your insane moments." He poked Ken's shoulder accusingly with his left hand, standing up and setting the can of coke on the counter. The dull light coming from the ceiling lights glinted off the metallic surface, polka dots of shadows casted down on it, raindrops silhouetting from the occasional lightning.

Ken rolled his eyes at Daisuke, standing up. "Uch, gawd, like, it like wasn't that big of a deal! Uch, geez, I mean...GAWD I JUST NEEDED MY SPACE OKAY?!" He took hold of Kiyoshi's shoulders and gently moved the bouncing boy aside. Listening to the music in the background, he bobbed his head to some song he couldn't exactly make out over the talking, though it sounding good enough to carry some type of beat. "Yes I'm going to cook.. Whatever there is to cook in this place. Ah, Kraft Dinner sounds good.. I think. Where exactly did this come from?"

Daisuke blinked, watching Ken get up and search through the dark brown cupboards above the small fridge in search of edibles. Raising an eyebrow as Ken pulled out a box of K.D. and read it, he tried to keep himself from laughing as he stood up and snatched the box away with a grin. "Dude, it's K.D. made with cheese and macaroni, I brought it over from my trailer. Thought you'd be needing it, it's better than rice and noodles." He snickered, setting the box on the counter.

"Well for your information, that's not all I eat. Don't be so much of a.. Whatever it is. Stereotype." He added after thinking up the word, eyeing Daisuke then the box of K.D. "..And we do have that stuff over in Japan, I just never tried it. Mom doesn't buy it and I don't grocery shop, so there." He said defensively, leaning against the smooth black plastic of the fridge. He yawned and reached past Daisuke to open up a cupboard, dragging out a bowl.

Daisuke opened his mouth to reply to Ken, sidestepping out of his way and knocking his head against the other side of the cupboards. Shaking his head, he stepped around it and walked towards the table, sitting down on the edge of it. Draping his elbow over the corner of the table, he yawned and watched as Ken set the bowl full of fresh water into the black microwave above the fridge. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head as the rest of his body went limp with sleep.

"Wow, is it s'posed to be all black and smoking?" Kiyoshi's little kid voice came from the murky depths of consciousness existing outside of Daisuke's half hour sleep. He yawned and raised his head, discovering a kink in his neck and the oddest smell in the air. Burnt cheese? The annoying never-ending ring was actually the smoke detector, he found out after opening his eyes and seeing Ken standing below the small round box, gripping the mop in his hand and looking pissed.

"No, Kiyo! It's not supposed to be black! And why won't this stupid thing shut the hell up?! Shut up, damn you!" Ken snarled, standing on a chair, thrusting the mop up and knocking it against the small cylindrical noisemaker, not managing to stop the high-pitched appalling beeps. A smoking pit of what used to be Kraft Dinner sizzled in the background, sitting on the counter. Ken glared up at the smoke detector, not noticing Daisuke stand and simply stare at the two of them.

"Grrr, URUSAI KONO BAKAYARU! KUSATTA BAKA ROBA ONARA ATAMA! SUBETA ROBA! SUBETA ROBA!" Ken screamed in frustration, knocking the hard end of the mop harshly into the casing of the smoke detector. "SUBETA ROBA! Kutsunoana, ACHIKE! GAHH! ACHIKE! ACHIKE! ACHIKE!" He continued slamming the household cleaning tool into the annoying and loud contraption, Ken's screams barely overriding the irking beep of the device. Screaming the word with each thrust, "ACHIKE! ACHIKE! ACHIKE! ACHIKE!" Finally, with a final blow to the side, Ken cracked the plastic of the smoke detector, unwinding the screws that bolted it. Having smacked it like a baseball, the entire device unhooked from the ceiling and zoomed through the air across the trailer and skidded to a hault onto the tiled floor, shredded wires sticking up. Ken stood there on the chair with a blank expression, everyone staring in the direction of the now broken smoke detector silently.

"...At least it's not beeping anymore..." Kiyoshi piped up, the three boys still staring at the mangled machine. The older boys both nodded slowly.

Ken stepped off the chair now. Daisuke had watched him with waking amusement, he grinned throughout the whole show. Turning his head to look at Ken, he burst out laughing and sat back down on the edge of the table chair. That's when he noticed what Ken was wearing; a white apron with frills along the shoulder straps. Throwing his shoulders over his knees, he wrapped his arms around his chest as he burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Ken accused suspiciously, lowering his eyelids, he femininely attached his knuckles to his hips, elbows bent out. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY APRON?!!" Ken exclaimed, glaring at Daisuke as the boy's eyes rolled down, taking in the view of Ken wearing a white apron with pink frills. He watched as Daisuke nearly fell out of his chair, take a deep breath, only to continue his laughing hysteria. Raising a singular eyebrow, Ken watched Daisuke, taking offence to his apron being made fun of.

Daisuke took another deep breath calming down as he stared at the black and white tiled floor of Ken's trailer. He raised his head and looked at Ken's face, trying to keep his own straight and serious-it didn't work; instantly picturing his friend in the apron; he fell backwards, stretching out across the lengthy seat. "Oh no Ken, never! Nope!" Daisuke managed to squeak out before guffawing some more.

"Gyaahhh!! Laugh at my apron, WILL YA?!!" Ken hollered, grabbing the mop suddenly, he didn't give Daisuke any time to notice as he swung the entire mop down on his friend. Feeling the cushioned part of the mop smash into Daisuke's head, Ken's eyes started to water. "STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEE!!!!" He wailed, turning around and storming out of the trailer, slamming the door open and closed. The entire trailer went silent as Ken suddenly disappeared.

The mop slamming into his face, Daisuke sat up suddenly, the cloth pieces draping over his eyes so he couldn't see anything. Hear Ken wail and leave, he blinked then tossed the mop off his head. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the door than Kiyoshi, "..what was that all about?" He asked, wondering if Kiyoshi knew anything about what freak accident just happened.

Kiyoshi who was sitting on the bed just blinked, he shrugged his small shoulders while staring at Daisuke with his own set of pale purple eyes. "One of Ken's older brother tantrums, I think." 


	8. First Twist

First Twist - Chapter Eight 

Walking outside into the rain, Daisuke squinted through the darkness; the sun was hidden behind the massive black clouds and not to forget the Los Angeles smog. Looking around, his hair starting to get soaked, Daisuke walked cautiously down the steps of the trailer, closing the door behind him so as not to let any of the rain in. Looking around, he saw Ken leaning against the side of the trailer with his arms folded across his chest, though he was staring out into the rain blankly. "Don't tell me that was another insane little moment you had there. Geez Ken, you'd think you were insane and I'd have to send you away with those cool little men in white little men in white suits? Sounds like fun." Ken said, turning his head to look at Daisuke with a half raised eyebrow. He blinked and looked down at the apron draped across his arm with a slight grin. "Well, all I managed to do was burn the Kraft Dinner and look like an idiot. Sounds like I'm becoming a regular Davis." He snickered, looking back up at Daisuke, his hair turning black from being soaked in the rain.

"Dude, you're never going to be that smart." Daisuke remarked with a grin, turning around and walking back up the trailer steps. He grabbed the handle and pulled on it, the door didn't budge. With a blink, Daisuke tried again, pulling on the door harder than the last time. "..It's stuck." He said sounding puzzled.

Ken cocked his head to the side as he walked up the steps beside Daisuke. Sticking out his tongue, he sucked it back in a smirked, "looks like someone isn't as strong as they thought." He stated, replacing Daisuke's hand with his on the door handle. Tugging on it, both of his eyebrows raised, as he couldn't get it open. "Hey, what's going on?!"

From the other side of the door, they could hear Kiyoshi laughing as he ran away from the door. They both banged on the door for five minutes straight, telling the little boy to open the door or else; no reply came form the other side. Getting cold and wet, Daisuke and Ken walked down the trailer steps in dismay, looking across the dark parking lot to the studios at the other end.

"Well, it's either head inside, or seek shelter at the bitch's house.." Ken muttered, looking towards Miyako's trailer along the way. He noticed the others, but they were either sleeping or gone out, because all their lights were off. He sighed, shaking his head and starting to walk towards the studios slowly, wondering on Daisuke's answer, though he could already predict it.

"Dude, I'd die first than head for her house, err, trailer. You know what I meant." Daisuke said, wrapping his arms around himself, he only worn a t- shirt and a pair of snap pants, talk about cold. Looking ahead, he focused everything on the doorway leading into the Digimon Studios, where it was warm and hopefully unlocked.

Walking across the parking lot, Ken stared up at the building, standing in front of the door that kept them out. He squinted his eyes as the thick sheets of rain came down on him continuously. Planning a few things in store for Kiyoshi, he lowered his head and stared at the door. Curling four wet fingers around the handle, he wrenched it open, letting out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside, Daisuke plodding in behind him.

"Man, that's better." Daisuke sighed as well, looking around the dry, empty, and dark studio. He could hear the rain splashing down onto the metal roof way above their heads, it sounding more like hail than huge bomber sized raindrops. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached a hand out and gripped Ken's thin wet blue shirt. "Dude, check out that light over there. Maybe someone is inside the office?" He said, squinting through the dark past Ken's shoulder to stare at a faint trail of light leading from around one of the sets.

Ken blinked and turned his head to where Daisuke was looking at without knowing it, he also spied the shaft of blue light far off. "..I guess it means we have to pick our way through this hell house in the dark.. Again." He sighed, stalking forwards with more caution than he's ever applied in his life. One trip and fall, he could land on a camera or get tangled up in wires, or worse, break a camera and get all his money drained out of him for charges.

They stopped and stared up at the main monitor of the Kaiser's control room. Ken was the first to raise his eyebrow in wonderment to it. "Huh? Who left this thing on..?" He said out loud, taking a step towards it. Daisuke let go of Ken's shirt, letting it drop wetly against his back again. As Ken walked towards it, the screen looked all fuzzy, and then turned a glowing dark blue.

Something started happening to the screen as Ken approached it, he tugged Daisuke along with him, unsure of what to make of it. "Hey.. What the hell's going on?" They both said out loud as a small spec in the center of the glowing screen grew into a swirl of mixed colors, which seemed to take up the entire screen. Slowly it advanced towards them at first, only looking as if it was growing bigger by the second.

The vortex flashed brightly as a loud clap was heard within it, such as that of thunder. It was swirling around them like a tornado, whipping both their hair and clothes around them. Looking around in surprise, Ken and Daisuke both looked at each other with their mouths gaped open.

Letting loose a scream, the vortex flashed and closed up around them. In a matter of seconds, Ken and Daisuke were vanished from their own world.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Being conscious throughout the whole trip, Ken and Daisuke spun wildly through the vortex that carried them, screaming their heads off. Stuck in the center, they latched onto each other's hands and never let go in fear of being separated. The brightly flashing blue lights around them were forming a cylindrical tunnel as they were gliding through it at warp speed. Suddenly, up ahead, they saw the conjunction, the tunnel split up into two different colored portals, one dark blue and one orangey red. They gasped and looked ahead, both glancing at each other and giving a slight nod, they would have to let go or die.

"On three!" Daisuke cried, still having his hand wrapped around Ken's. Nodding, Ken looked back ahead at the turning tunnel, waiting for Daisuke to shout the magic word which would allow them to live, though be dangerously separated in a place which had no ups or downs.

"Three!" Commanding Daisuke, untwining his finger's as they approached. Both safely pushed away from themselves and slid into the separate tunnels of chaos. No longer hearing a word, each was alone. Ken could only stare ahead, wondering where this wild ride was taking him, until he could see the tunnel start to take form of a rectangle around him. A white surface being the opening, he raised his arms to shield himself in case it was a wall, though he passed through it.

His form coming out of the wide screen, Ken flipped wildly as if being shot out of a cannon. Landing against the wall, he let out a grunt as his back slammed against it and he slid unconsciously to the floor.

Daisuke flew through his own tunnel, being blasted through the light blue circle, he flew into the branch of a tree, being slung over it carelessly as he hung there in pain and falling into unconsciousness.

Appearing elsewhere, the lightly blue colored vortex swirled into existence in the middle of a dense forest. Snapping loudly with crackling electricity, it ejected the human being roughly into the ground, causing the kid to let out a grunt then a sob as he slid through the mess of fallen leaves and loose dirt. As quickly as it came, the vortex seemed to swallow itself as it became smaller until it dispersed.

-----

"Master..?" A voice rang out from the other side of Ken's eyelids. He groaned and rolled his head away from whoever was standing in front of him, and continued snoring. A dim light shone outside as the movement unblocked the shadow. Something stiff and pointed poked the tip of his nose, whoever was in front of him, was placing a hand or something on his stomach and chest.

Ken's snoring was clogged in a hault, as the sharpened rod poking him actually jammed up into his nostril, largening one side of his nose. He sighed silently and rustled a little, beginning to twitch. Compacted sounds of haulted mucus and breathing jarred his throat, and he snorted the pointer back out again.

Reaching a hand up, he brushed whatever poked him away from his nose. Shaking his head, he placed a hand against something smooth and pushed it off his chest as he sat up, pulling his head and back away from the wall he must have landed against.

"Ugh.. Go away.. It's too early." Ken grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to roll over, he was so tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. "And pick your own nose Kiyoshi." Opening his mouth in a yawn, he felt something digging into the side of his neck, a hard piece of something was pressing against the base of his jaw annoyingly. Finally he huffed and decided to give up, since whoever was trying to wake him up didn't seem to give up.

"Master.. The DigiDestined are already in the Digital World," the person stated, sounding almost worried. By the sounds of his voice, it was an old man who was playing the Digimon game and calling him master, another fan must have gotten in or something.

Shaking his head, Ken kept his eyes closed. Still feeling ragged from yesterday, swinging through the air, and landing on his head, he didn't need this. "Look, I'm signing autographs later today, why don't you come back then...okay? Go find some seniors home or wherever you came from.." He growled, reaching his right hand up to cover his eyes, only to find the hard plastic of a pair of thick framed glasses he knew too well. "..What the hell?"

"Autographs? Seniors home? What are those, master?" The weird sounding dude asked from the darkness beyond Ken's eyelids. Finally, giving up, Ken sighed and opened his eyes. The bright light from the TV screens made him think twice as he shut his eyes again, the light nearly blinding to those used to the dark.

Moving his arms, Ken pulled himself up and peered out at the world through a small slit between his racks of eyelashes. By what he felt and could see, he was wearing his Kaiser costume. Slowly his eyes adjusted as he opened them more, not bother to look down at whatever was on his stomach, though searching above for the old man who was bugging him. "..Huh?"

"Master, are you feeling all right? You sound funny.." The same person commented, sounding a lot closer. He sounded like he was right under Ken, but how could that be? And why would he keep calling him 'master'?

Looking down, Ken came nose to nose with a huge blue-eyed bug. His eyes became as big as saucers as his jaw dropped. Sliding tightly against the wall, pushing against the ground with his feet and pulling himself back with his arms, Ken tried to get away. "D-d-did you just say something?? Like, like, like, speak? Uh.. Uh.." He stuttered, continuing to stare down at the bug.

Wormmon blinked his blue eyes up at Ken, cocking his head to the side, watching his odd movements. "Yes.. I can talk, Ken-chan, and so can you." The green bug said, hopping off his chest and skittering away at his master's fast movements in order to avoid angering him and being hit, or even worse, whipped.

Ken sucked in his breath and nodded vigorously at Wormmon's reply; a talking bug that could attack him at any moment. Where the hell was he? Taking the advantage of being jumped off of, he leapt up to his feet, keeping his mouth tightly shut in case of screaming his head off. Pressing his lips firmly together, he hopped over to the door of the control room, looking as if he was about to throw up.

"Master? Master, are you -sure- you're all right? Maybe you need to build a few control spires and battle the DigiDestined, hmm? Or a nice walk in the woods?" Wormmon shouted after Ken who was running out of the control room in a mad dash. The green Digimon just sat there on all his claws, wondering what has gotten into his master.

Ken stopped in the entranceway he stood there and looked down the entire length of the base. It stretched out a long ways below, he could barely see the bottom it was so dark. Gathering his sense, he looked down in awe, trailing his eyes up towards the top. This base was huge and lifelike. With a blink, he stayed there taking it all in, not even noticing the approaching Wormmon.

"This is a dream, isn't it? I swear this has got to be a dream.. Someone pinch me." Ken whispered beneath his breath as he stared straight up.

Wormmon would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. His master just asked him to pinch him, how odd. Skuttling over to Ken's ankle, Wormmon opened the purple shell of his mouth and snapped his head forwards. Closing his mouth tightly, he felt the material of Ken's leg and a piece of skin be pinched between the jagged purple sides.

"AHH! OW! LEGGO MY EGGO!" Ken leapt into the air, grinding his teeth tightly as Wormmon suddenly and unexpectedly bit him. Turning on his heel to face the figment of his imagination, Ken leant down and rubbed the side of his leg where Wormmon bit him. With a hiss he looked at the green bug before him, able to actually look at him without freaking out.

"What did you do that for!?" He squawked watching between the loose strands of his hair as the bug slowly backed up and cringed for a reason unexplainable to Ken.

"You told me to pinch you.. So I did, master." Wormmon grimaced, hoping that Ken wouldn't go all out and whip him for this, though he usually would. Looking back at Ken with his sparkling blue eyes, he stared into the mauve lens of the Kaiser's glasses, wondering what could be going on inside his genius head.

Standing up to his full height, Ken shook his head and rolled his eyes at the stupid little freak. "Dude, it's a figure of speech. Anyone who's anyone, idiot or retarded, would know something like that." His eyes were narrowed. "Like, totally." He snorted, stepping over Wormmon and into the control room. Walking towards the chair that sat in the middle he stopped beside it and looked around.

"Well if I'm not dreaming, which I found out harshly by you, where the hell am I? And where is the studio? Not to mention Daisuke. Confusing, ugh." He sighed, turning his head he looked at the monitors. The main one in the middle focused on the familiar group of people he knew, and Daisuke was among them.

"Master, you're in the Digital World.." The bug spoke up, telling him exactly where he was and sounding sincere about it.

Biting his lower lip, he turned his head around to look at Wormmon. "The Digital World? You mean -thee- Digital World? There's no such place. Trust me. Nothing was proven about it, and it's an insane idea created by the writers of this show. The insane writers." Ken stated, looking back to the monitors. He went rigid for a second, "wait, wait, wait. It has to be- No. How? Damn confusing matters. How can I be the Emperor then? It makes no sense. Does it? Wait, yes. No. Could it? Possibly. But then!--Nah. Wait! But--"

"Master." Wormmon's voice popped up. Ken continued without recognition whatsoever.

"But THEN..." He tilted his head to the side with raised eyebrows. "...Oh. Hmm. Well that couldn't--Hold it! Yes! Hah! I'm brilliant!-Wait...Nnno. Ohhh...Well maybe!--"

"Master."

"Buuutttt ifff she said that he said that he said, then he couldn't've possibly said that he said that she said that she said that he said that she said that!"

"Master."

"Hah! I've figured it out...Wait a minute." Ken blinked, putting a gloved index finger to the corner of his mouth.

"...Master."

"Yes, I do think so. So maybe purple ISN'T my color. So what, Daisuke looks bad in orange..." He narrowed his eyes, huffing a little.

"Master you're hysterical."

Noting the behavior of Ken was different, the sounds of Wormmon's claws clicking against the floor became louder as he approached. Cautious steps told Ken of his unsure fear.

Spinning on his heel, Ken slammed his foot down and leant over Wormmon, staring at him with lowered eyes from behind the masking lenses of his glasses. "Exactly! Want to know why? Because I'm in some place where the world spun once and must have fallen over!- or something like that. I'm not in reality! And don't start with that master stuff on me. It's unnerving." He hissed, his anger diminishing towards the end of the explanation. Maybe finally he could stop with the questions and work on a way home, after finding Daisuke.

Turning around after hearing the voices on the screen, he blinked and looked across at all the monitors which just seemed to stick in place against whatever the control room was made out of, data. Raising an eyebrow from behind his glasses, Ken sidestepped and moved himself in front of the main monitor. "..I'm used to it. Sure. Just.. like.. the set.. Only.. Blacker, bigger, and realler."

"Is 'realler' a word?"

"Shut up damn you."

"Gotcha."

Still staring up at Ken in fearful amazement, he wasn't sure whether to trust this look-a-like or not, seeing as how he still looked and sounding like the cruel, cold Ken he knew and had to call master day by day for years and years. "Ken-chan.. you sure do speak funny.."

"I'll speak funny if I want to, damnit. Now where the hell is the channel changing button thing?" Ken snorted, squinting through the dark of the control room he took a step ahead and bashed his nose against a wall, which he had no idea was there. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to his nose and rubbed in with an annoyed growl, he wondered if Daisuke was having as much fun as he was.

---

With a groan, Daisuke was rolled over by a pair of hands other than his own. Opening an eye, he peered at Takeru, Iori, Hikari, and Miyako, along with some other weird freaky looking puppet dudes. They all looked concerned, Kari looked the most concered as she cradled his head. Noticing how everyone was in full costume, Daisuke opened both his eyes and blinked, looking around at the group. "Uhmm..? Why are you guys in costume? Dude, are we filming? Oh, maybe I knocked myself out. Studio accidents are common.."

"Is he okay?" Iori blinked, raising a suspicious eyebrow above his curious emerald green eyes.

"Well, he sounds fruity up the loom, but that's just Davis." Miyako said, also looking at him in the same way.

"Well he should be fine. I mean, he was thrown up in a tree by one of the Ken's digimon, but, he only hit his stomach." Hikari said, continuing to stare down at Daisuke. She stood up and held up her pink digivice, looking at it as if studying it.

"Dude, I'm fine. It's all of you who are talking so crazy. Attacked by one of the Ken's digimon? How? That's not in the script." He squeaked, standing up and looking around. Flexing his fingers, he looked down at himself; how he was fully in his second costume he wore when he was in the Digital World. A blue dino dude walked up to him, looking at him with curious blue eyes.

"Hey buddy, are you okay? What's a script? Huh? Does it taste good?" Veemon asked Daisuke, his lips moving and everything, even his chest when he breathed. The Digimon looked so real, Daisuke had to blink twice, and then even poke Veemon before realizing the thing actually either was alive, or that would be some killer special effects. Dude.

"Yo, where are we anyways?" Daisuke asked, looking around. He stopped for a moment, remembering the last time he saw Ken, and how they'd just spoke of him. "Oh, hey, you guys seen Ken? I have to talk to him. I wonder if he had the same weird dream.."

"Davis.. Are you totally sure you're feeling fine? It sounds like you and Ken are actually friends.. How could you be friends with a jerk like that, I mean, you hate him.. right?" Rambling, she continued. "He's totally cute and all but..." Miyako blinked. "Wow, Davis! I didn't know you swung that way!" She gasped, making fists with a red face, suddenly getting all affluter. "Damn you! He's mine!"

"Huh? Swing where? I'm even moving..." He thought for a moment on that one. "And yes I'm feeling fine and no, Ken isn't a jerk, he's my best friend, like you people already know. Uhmm.. Well there was that one time he attacked me with a mop.." Daisuke blinked, starting to back away from his totally wacked out cast members. He wondered what's gotten into them.

"Grab him! He's unstable!" Takeru exclaimed, leaping ahead with Miyako and Iori with their arms stretched out. Takeru and Miyako latched onto his arms while Veemon grabbed one hand and Hawkmon grabbed the other. Daisuke just blinked as a sweat bead dripped down his temple with nervousness.

"Uhmm.. Uhmm.. Guys? Guys? Hello? Let go?" Daisuke blinked, his eyebrows furrowed with massive confusion, he wondered what exactly was going on with these guys, or if last night really wasn't a dream.


	9. It Starts

It Starts - Chapter Nine 

Landing against the concrete floor, the Digimon Kaiser, Ken Ichijouji let out a grunt as his right shoulder impacted. Lying there, he felt the loose silky strands of his hair fall over his face. Becoming aware of the absence of his golden-framed glasses, Ken immediately sat up and opened his eyes. Peering into the darkness around him, he heard someone else breathing steadily beside him. Lowering his flat heliotrope eyes, he searched the area around him with his hands padding down across the cold cement floor. Feeling something soft and warm beneath his fingertips, he pulled his hand back and glared at it as the person began to stir.

Davis Motomiya sat up and groaned, reaching a hand up to the back of his head. As he came through the twisting tunnel, he slammed his head harshly on the ground, a freshly painful lump starting to form. Feeling the black strap keeping his goggles in place, he blinked as he heard someone else beside him.

"Huh? Who's there?" The boy asked in his squeaky voice, reaching a hand out, he felt around the dark environment blindly. Groping through the darkness, his hand struck against something smooth and firm, something juts out from the squishy surface. Feeling along the object, he found a nub and squeezed it in between his thumb and forefinger with a grin, the person letting out a snarl of protest, was the Digimon Kaiser.

"Ow! That's my nose you insolent little fool!" Ken snarled, his voice sounding choked and high-pitched with helium as Davis pinched his nose and refused to let go. Flinging his right arm up, he struck it against Davis's, his hand being ripped away from his sore, tender nose. A foul mood sprayed over Ken's voice, with a faintly seen scowl directed at Davis in the midst of the insufficient light around them. Clenching his teeth as harshly as he could, he growled, the words shaking with his attempt of amassing rage. "Don't you EVER honk my button!" His nasty look deafening, he pulled both of his hands to his face in annoyance, and briefly stroked his nose with his fingertips before rising to his feet. Looking around, a dull light came from one of the screens in his control room. Spotting it with his lifeless lilac eyes, Ken strolled over to it, stumbling through the darkness as his temper flared with each trip. Mumbled and muffled curses caroded over the airwaves everytime he struck something, staggering onward in the dark to the flamboyant screen.

Huffing silently, still blazed about the nose incident just moments before, Ken knocked his head on an overhanging studio light with a dull bang, instantly haulting his footwork. The lamp fixture swung back on impact, screaming for oil as it wildly swayed back and forth. Lips concocting into an outraged loss of temper, Ken immediately wobbled back on the hit and shook his head.

"GAH! FOOLISH lamp! DARE OPPOSE ME?!" He hollared, and swung a firm fist at the metal encased light, slugging it hard with a gutteral growl. Shooting backwards on its cord towards the ceiling, gravity whipped the light forward, sending it speeding straight down again on its wire and slamming into Ken's forehead and nose. A spurt of heated wetness trickled down his upper lip from a nostril, a trace of a gasp opening his mouth. Ken's lips quickly contorted into cruelty again, as did his eyes. "Hmph," he snorted, rubbing his nose again and finding the blood under it. "...You may've one this time, lamp, but I'll get you yet!" Casting one last death glare at the object as he passed by, he forgot the matter for now and continued walking. Beaten, by a lamp.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" He called back in rage, spinning on his heels to face it from afar, thrusting out his arm and aiming an accusing index finger at it, the other hand holding his poor bloody nose.

"Hey, Ken! Get back here, Kaiser!" Davis glared at the retreating figure, who he noted just began walking away again. He strained his dark brown eyes against the bright light emitting off the main monitor in the Kaiser's control room. Wondering why the Kaiser was wearing his typical clothing, Davis stood up and walked clumsily through the dark surroundings, tripping over strewn wires, tape, and camera bases after Ken.

"Never call me Ken, pathetic Digifool! Don't even pursue me, leave or else!" Ken hissed, abruptly turning around to face Davis as he came up behind him, his glare and leaking blood unreadable from his face being hidden in the shadows, the glowing moniter surface behind him. Raising his right fist, he curled his upper lip at Davis in a challenging matter.

Davis stood back and gave a smirk of his own, there was no way he would be frightened of the Digimon Kaiser. Furrowing his eyebrows in a determined look, Davis stared back at Ken. Sliding his feet both shoulder length apart, he bent his knees and held his fists out in front of him.

"Or else what, Ken?" The cinnamon skinned boy asked; emphasizing the Kaiser's true name, knowing it would anger him more. As he stared at Ken, his dark brown eyes flickered with defiance.

"Or else I'll...I'll...I'LL BEAT YOUR FANNY! NYAH! AHA! AHAHAH..." He bent over slightly, holding his knees then shooting his upper body up again, sprawling down his arms at his sides, hands made into fists, throwing his head back. "HAH! HAHAHA!" Finding it evilly hilarious, Ken opened a palm and sissily slapped Davis girlishly across the face. "Ooooh! Hah! Take-ith that!"

"OW! Hey!" Surprised, Davis rubbed his stinging cheek with his palm. "Don't GIRL slap me!" His eyes were wide. Pressing the tip of his index finger into the crease in his thumb, his other three fingers fanned out, Davis flicked Ken in the forehead.

"Argh!" Ken rubbed his brow, and shot a narrowed look of eyes back at Davis. "OH IT'S ON NOW."

"BRING IT ON WOMAN!"

Ken bent his elbows, palms facing up against Davis and he shoved the boy's chest. "Huh? What punk?! You wanna bring it on?!"

"Yeah I'll BRING it on, I'll bring my fist to your face!" Davis shoved Ken back, both then commencing into a a fit of pushing each other. Flapping hands smacking each other simultaneously in a tangle of defensive arms, feminine squeaks and grunts being thrown every which way.

Pushing each other apart again, both huffing out pants with gripped fists. Ken was the first to speak up, as they again stood still in silence once more, having regained normal breathing. His eyes darkened and they glared. "...I'll smack you to Nantucket."

"I'll smack you to Kentucky Fried Chicken." Davis glared back.

A silence passed by.

"COME ON!" Ken suddenly shouted and smacked Davis one.

"OW! My freakin EYE, man!"

"Uhn! What's my name!" The Kaiser slapped Davis across the face again, this time in the other direction, using his backhand.

"Dude!" Davis re-adjusted his jaw, shaking his head and the pain off.

The Kaiser blackened again, regaining his anger. The very idea of this prissy little surfer wannabe daring to even challenge him struck a cord. The blood from his nose was smeared down across his cheek, just breaching traceable. His fingers curled accordingly into his palm. "You really don't want to make me angry! Fool! I can kick your ass around like nothing, just to put you in your place; beneath my shoes." Ken snarled, clenching his fist even tighter. Sliding his right foot ahead, he eased his entire weight onto as his slide forward. Pushing off the floor, he leapt into the air and outstretched his arms; his fingers curved like the wicked claws of an attacking creature.

Watching the Kaiser leap and sail through the air towards him, Davis swung his body to the side and leapt out of the way just in time to see the grey suited Kaiser fly past and slam into something within the darkness behind him. The longhaired assaulter fell to the ground with a dull thud, falling silent. Davis blinked his cinnamon eyes and tried peering through the black as best he could, being unable to make anything out.

"Ken? Ken are you there?" Davis questioned, kneeling on the ground and plunging his arms out blindly. Searching the floor, his fingers trailed along the rough cement, snatching at whatever he could get his hands on to see if it was the Kaiser.

A snarl arouse again as a fist swung through the shadows. The light from the monitor reflecting off the grey cloth of the Kaiser's school uniform dully. Curled knuckles slammed into the side of Davis's jaw, forcing the boy to fall back against the ground. The world's first fistfight in darkness was about to begin.

----

Standing there in front of the monitors, Ken tilted his head back as he squinted at them all. The shades he donned made everything he saw have a mauve tint. Not hearing the voices of the DigiDestineds ganging up on the confused Daisuke whom they believed to be the real Davis Motomiya, he wondered what was going on back home at the moment. Standing in silence, no movement or sound was to be heard in the quiet evil Kaiser's fortress. Spread out before him on flat screens were the different views of the entire Digital World, how bright and untouched by humanity it looked.

"Ma..Ken-chan, what are you looking at?" Wormmon questioned, finally cocking his head up at the silent form of Ken, viewing him with curious blue eyes still unable to get used to calling this new, yet puzzlingly familiar Ken by his name.

"Mmm.. The sky. The Digital World. The amazement." Ken replied, sounding far away and distracted, no hint of cruelty in his voice. With a sigh, he turned around and looked down at Wormmon, his eyes hidden behind the violet shades he wore. A small smile slowly spread across his mouth as he raised his head and easily strolled out of the dark control room.

Folding his arms against the small of his back, Ken started to walk down the steps, Wormmon staying at the top of the stairs. Hearing the clicking of the bug's claws, Ken stopped and continued staring ahead.

"I'm going to tour the base, you don't have to watch my back all the time you know." He said, the suggestion of wanting to be alone embedded gently within his voice. Without waiting for another word from Wormmon, Ken started down the stairs again, humming a random classical tune; In The Hall of The Mountain King.

---

Slowly rising to his feet, the small boy sniffled and brushed off his scraped hands and knees. Looking around, Kiyoshi sniffled again and wiped his wet eyes with the back of his small hand. The vortex ride was scary and the landing didn't help. All he wanted was to find Ken or Daisuke.

Toddling his way between the huge tree trunks, Kiyoshi raised his head and blinked up at the crystal clear blue sky. His scared amethyst eyes reflected the beads of light off their moist surface, as he weaved his way between the thick tree trunks of the Digital World. All around him, the tall pillars of wood stretched towards the sky, seeming to touch it from Kiyoshi's point of view.

"KENNN!! DAITHUKEE!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kiyoshi called into the dense surroundings, his voice strained and sounding of a wail.

Continuing to walk through the thick forest, Kiyoshi looked around in awe. Opening his eyes widely, he blinked as he picked his way through the thick underbrush, wondering where the sounds of the animals were.

"Where's the birdies?" Kiyoshi wondered out loud, stopping beside an overgrown fern and sat down beneath it. His eyebrows lifted in a worried expression, he just sat there in silence, hoping for someone to find him and take him home.

As the sky loomed above him, peering through the treetops was a scarlet sunset, gradually spreading out into a hazy azure blue. Kiyoshi edged his way through the mess on the ground, pebbles grinding beneath his shoes as he dragged the rubber soles through the dirt.

Whimpering as the sun started to go down, Kiyoshi pulled up his knees and hugged them to his chest. He wanted to be with someone and not alone in the dark. He was always afraid of the dark, though not with Ken.

"I want my bruddah..." Kiyoshi sniffled, his back pressed against the overhanging fern he sat under. Looking out into the dark, his bottom lip protruded and started to tremble as he pulled his knees tighter against himself. Shivering from both fright and chill, Kiyoshi nuzzled the side of his face against the top of his knee.

"KEEENNN!! DAITHUUUKKKEE!!!" Kiyoshi screamed out into the surrounding darkness once again, unable to see his own body curled beneath him. A sob escaping his throat, he choked and suddenly burst out into tears.

Hearing a rustling around him, something poked him in the side and withdrew once he flinched. Letting a scream wail past his lips, Kiyoshi leapt to his feet and bolted straight ahead, only to slam into something right in front of him. The creature let out a grunt and fell back, obviously not expecting the sudden charge of the little figure in front of him.

"Uch! Hey you! Watch it!" Growled a masculine voice from the ground, sounds of rustling being heard as he slid to his feet. Two pairs of claws shot out and gripped Kiyoshi's arms tightly.

Letting out a scream, Kiyoshi felt the different hands clamp down around the top part of his arm. Unable to see anything, Kiyoshi struggled as hard as he could, though not as strong as the creatures that stood beside him. He tried to snort up mucus from his runny nose, though part of it came oozing down to the corner of his gaped mouth, where drool was beginning to form and drip down onto the secured hands of his attackers.

"Help! Leb me go!" The small child cried, grunting as he tugged his arms and kicked his legs.

"It's a small human. Hmm.. its scent is familiar." A hiss came from beside Kiyoshi's right ear, their warm breath brushing across his jaw. The tight grasp of both their hands releasing, causing Kiyoshi to fall to his knees unexpectedly.

"Eww! What is this...?!" An inquisitive eye grew larger than the other in the darkness, the man accidentally sinking his touch into the child's drool and snot. Pulling his palm and fingers upward to himself, he observed it keenly through brittle light still left behind. "Some sort of...human defense mechanism." His eyes narrowed underneath the shade, looking back up.

"...Your boogers don't scare me, kid." He spat, being face to face with Kiyoshi now. "Come with us." The main voice growled, gripping the side of the tiny boy's shirt and dragging him forward.

Kiyoshi blinked and sniffled in the dark, wondering what was happening when he was grabbed and pulled ahead. Stumbling, he landed against whoever it was that pulled him. Widening his eyes, he blinked and let out a whoosh of air as he was lifted into the air. Remaining silent, Kiyoshi froze as he was slung over the small bony shoulder of the man who gripped him.

The group of three with their new captive trailed through the pitch-black forest, picking their way easily through the undergrowth towards several buildings. A small Digimon town, though they approached with more caution then they normally would.

------

"Dude! I'm not crazy! I swear! Give me a break! Maann!" Daisuke cried, still struggling against T.K. and Yolei whom restrained him. Propelling his arms ahead with all his might, he overpowered the both of them. Taking a step forward, Veemon and Hawkmon grabbed him around the ankle, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. "Ow."

T.K. and Yolei turned around, picking him up on the count of three and setting him on his feet. They both eyed him suspiciously as Kari and Cody stood before him. The group gathered around and stared at him as if he was a freak show being presented. How unsettling. He mentally raised an eyebrow, figuring they all might as well've had apples in their hands with a sign posted next to him stating not to feed the animals.

"Hey guys, the sun is going down and I think we should go home. Who wants to help Davis?" Kari asked, turning her head up at the darkening sky. The Digital light began to fade; their parents would be worried if they weren't there for dinner anyways.

"..Davis? I'm not Davis. I'm Daisuke." Daisuke said, turning his head and fixing a correcting gaze on Kari. He blinked and looked up at the sky as well.

"Okay buddy, I think we should go home now." Veemon called up to Daisuke from the ground. Looking at Daisuke, he raised an eyebrow, looking Daisuke up and down. Drawing in a breath, he took in Daisuke's scent, noticing how it wasn't exactly the same, though extremely close. It was then he realized that this wasn't the Davis he knew.

T.K. glanced at Daisuke sceptically, watching as the boy stared at the sky. He shook his head and raised his hand, turning his view back on Kari. "I'll take him home." He volunteered, casting another sideways glance at Daisuke, noticing how he wasn't paying attention. Typical Davis.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Cody remained silent as he lowered his head and stared at the ground. Letting out an inquisitive "Hmm.." the rest turned to look at him, including Daisuke.

"What'cha thinkin' shrimp?" Daisuke asked, shaking away a blank expression as he looked down at the youngest Digidestined. He began to think about his situation, about how the group was acting differently, and how they strongly believed he was Davis. He finally clued in that he was in the actual Digital World by some freak accident.

I bet that's what the vortex was all about.

..Well if I'm in the real, actual Digital World.. Where's Ken?

Maybe he's not here.. Or in a different place. I did see the tunnel separate and we went our separate ways.

..Oh shit. How the hell do I get back home then? It's not like there's some Back button...Or IS there?

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, spying around for a TV remote control of some sort.

Cody looked back at Daisuke with his cool green eyes, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts before coming back to reality. "I was just thinking about how many slaves the Emperor had up against us today. It was a lot."

Yolei perked a brow and also an interest, turning towards Cody as he spoke. "What do you mean, Cody?" She asked.

"I mean, I think he's actually trying to kill us."


	10. Angst Corn feeds the Crickens

_**Korri**: Okay! It didn't take very long for my second in command to return to the story--which will be rewritten from this chapter onwards--so the insanity will continue, but there will be plenty elements of danger/angst/action ahead otherwise it wouldn't be complete, right? So I hope you stick with us and enjoy the rest of BackStage SwitchAround._

_**Danneh (second in command) : **Bwwwwaaahahaha! BBBWWAAAHA! BAAHA! XD OMG. YOU GUYS. Omg you guys this is -grrreaaat.-_

-----

Daisuke blinked at Cody's words, raising an eyebrow with a choked laugh before catching himself. Right, right, I'm not in Kansas anymore...so the only question remains is 'Where the hell is Toto?' An image of a disgruntled Ken dressed in a dog suit came to mind, and he snickered with a lopsided grin. "Trying to kill us? Dude, he couldn't kill a fly. Really. I've seen him. He like...had this fly and it kept, you know? Doing fly things. Aw, man! You should have seen it! When he hit the ketchup pack--..."

The rest of the Digidestined gathered in the group were staring at him with questionable expressions, all sets of brows furrowed in puzzlement before the silence got to them. TK coughed and rolled his eyes to Kari with a shake of his head before deciding to speak up. "Anyways, there's a control spire to the north of us so we should take that out before heading home. Unless Davis needs a trip to the hospital."

"Or the funny farm." Cody piped up in his serious little kid voice, twin emeralds glancing towards the cinnamon boy with slight disdain.

"HEY! That farm ain't so _FUNNY!_" A determined point of a finger broke the air between Daisuke and Cody. "You seen some of those cows? Most serious cows I've ever seen ..." The brown in his eyes hastened to slits. Huffing, Daisuke shoved his hands in his pockets and simply eyed the boy defensively, though was actually somewhat surprised. Normally people didn't outwardly insult him...Ah, but then again this wasn't home, nothing was normal. It's always hard to remember you're in a different place with different people even though they looked like the same people that threw spaghetti at your meatballs. And that horrid tasting sauce.

Damn, that sauce.

Kari nodded at TK's reasoning, clapping her hands together with a smile. "Let's go, then! I'm with you all the way TK."

God, I wish she'd stop _rhyming. _Daisuke's eyes widened with the italicization, and he clenched his fingers to his head in emphasis. Nobody seemed to notice his cross-eyed facial, his teeth with an irregular grind, diagonal. Can't. Stand. _Her_. Giggling she looked at the rest of the team, bubbling with sincere confidence and cheerfulness, while Daisuke made faces behind her. Gritting teeth never looked so disgusting. If this was the real world you'd think she had something on her mind...I mean, come on. Everything seemed too corny with the real Digidestined.

Yolei nodded and folded her arms, looking to Cody and then Daisuke--whom she currently thought to be Davis--with something of excitement and playfulness. "Hurry up Davis, you don't want to be left behind do you?" Looking past him as she ran up ahead with the others, she soon caught up with the rest of the team and their Digimon.

It took Daisuke a moment to realize that he had been left behind, widening both eyes before turning around to chase after the gang. "Hey! Wait for me! You guys can't just ditch me!"

Finally catching up to them he panted and puffed, filling his lungs with sweet digitized air before collapsing back on the soft grass beside Veemon. Sighing he leaned back on his hands that currently propped him up and looked at the others, wondering how they could be used to such things. Well duh, they're the Digidestined.

"Hey buddy, want me to take down that spire?" Veemon, the adorable dino rookie grinned at his partner with a clenched fist, always ready to go when the word was said. For a moment auburn eyes wavered at the sight of his friend, noticing something not right, but deciding to save it for later. Davis would probably let him know that something was going on before he brought up the question, but for now he didn't know what to make of the suspicion he felt.

Daisuke grinned at Veemon and sat up with crossed legs, resting his hands on the sides of his bent knees feeling his heart begin to slow down. A crash came to his attention and he snapped his focus to the looming control spire currently being attacked by TK, watching with interest as Pegasusmon shot an attack towards the base of the tower. Dude.

Smiling crookedly he pointed to the action that was happening, looking a bit sheepish as he addressed the anxious rookie. "Looks like someone beat you to it, pal." Seeing the obvious dissapointment Daisuke stared for a moment before smiling and reaching out to touch Veemon's shoulder,

"Hey don't sweat it, man. I'll take you out for a burger--or three--when we get back, okay? You did enough for today." He tried to cheer up the little guy, finding a fondness for him, the same fondness that he had towards Kiyoshi. Maybe this was what it was like to own a Digimon?

Veemon stared at the ground and nodded before perking up at the idea of food, turning around to grin up at Daisuke in that way only a dinosaur rookie could do. "Really? That's great!" He bounced in the air like an In-Training level, reeking of happiness.

Daisuke's inner eyebrow raised.

Man, things were really corny here.

-----

As the control spire fell to the ground from the finishing blow of the armour Digimon an alarm sounded off in the owner's base, flashing lights and screaming bloody murder three times before silencing. As things suddenly died the temporary Emperor stood stock-still on the edge of a step in mid-stride. Frozen with wide eyes, it was apparent that he had the bejeebies scared out of him. Cause I mean, when the beejeebies are scared out of you, oh man. It's on. Like, you can be _startled_, not really _scared_, you know, but just kind of shocked like you didn't really---"Who the HELL puts a damn car alarm in their what-cha-ma-callit!?" He exclaimed, eyes ablaze, coming down from the sudden shock-fest with slight irritation. No, it wasn't fun getting the crap scared out of you.

Oh no, no sir.

Wormmon flinched from the scream, lowering his elevated claws to crawl towards the stand-in Emperor. "Master did. He wanted to know whenever they knocked down one of his control spires..." He explained sadly, trying to be helpful. Speaking of helpful, or thinking of it, rather, Wormmon then remembered the lunch he was preparing for this new replacement.

Ken mumbled and shook his spikey head, folding his arms before turning around on his heel and heading back towards the control room. "For curiosity's sake I want to see how this stuff works. Umn...I forget what to say to it. Oh. Ohh yeah...Yeah, I get it." Looking up at the monitor he slid his hands behind his back beneath the cape, folding them together against the small of his back with a tilt of his head aimed at the monitor. "Actually I don't. Duhh...."

"Uhhh..."

"...Uhmmnn..."

... Are there crickets in the Digiworld? :

_No._

His head drooped and he sighed, "I just want to see the little area thingy they knocked down! Is that too much to ask!? Huh!? Stupid machine!" If there was anything to kick, he would have done so. And for a moment, he thought about placing things next to this machine just to kick it. Like, a pillow, or Wormmon, or a Wormmon pillow, or an Avril Lavigne music video in solid form. Watching the screens suddenly change he stared as that familiar map came up, the little black and white squares showing the Kaiser's area of control. "Wow...He's got a lot of chess pieces."

Wormmon nodded beside Ken, looking up at the map. "He went on a control spree before you got here...Where did you come from anyway?"

"Mars."

"...Mars? I haven't heard of it."

"I want a Mars bar. Have you ever tried them? I forget if they have peanuts in them or something, I don't know. They are pretty good though, my kid-bro likes them...gck..." Ken finally went silent after a moment of rambling, at first the thought of candy excited him, but then the mention of Kiyoshi made him worried. Who could think about candy at a time like this? And when one could not think of candy, one could not _be. _Sighing he lifted a finger and pressed the index against the smooth surface of the glasses, pushing them up his nose. Philosophy could be so heartbreaking.

"Show me the Digidestined." He suddenly sounded serious as he looked up to that main screen, watching all of them take on a seperate child. "Davis Motomiya." The view of Daisuke came before him and he narrowed his eyes through the mauve tinted lenses, taking a step forward to have a closer look. Wondering if that was Daisuke or just Davis, he looked a little forlorn at the sight of his best friend's clone.

Seeing that look on his master's face, whether it be his Ken or another Ken, Wormmon couldn't help but feel a deep, heartfelt concern. "What's wrong?" Hey, do digimon have _estrogen?_

Still scanning the boy's face through the monitor Ken looked away and made a move to shove his hands in a pair of nonexistant pockets, glancing down at his gloved hands before shrugging those slender shoulders masked by covers of molded gold. "Everything. I don't want to be here, it's disorienting."

Having a flashback of what it was like to first arrive in America, how he spent most of his time in his personal trailer with Kiyoshi--only speaking Japanese amongst themselves and practicing his English--he felt the same way now as he did then: Alienated.

What's strange is, Ken didn't even notice Wormmon wasn't listening. In fact, Wormmon wasn't even in the room anymore.

"What's worse is I don't know who that kid is." Ken keeps talking, as usual. Without looking he thrust a finger towards the moniter, its tip focused on Daisuke, and he turned his head away with a shake. "You try being zapped through some crazy spinny thing, slamming into a wall, waking up in another world, and see if nothing's wrong."

"Master .. your toast is ready."

"Wha? Hmm!?"

"Your .. your toast is ready. I heard the thing pop up about five minutes ago, but you were too busy ..."

"YOU LEAVE ME BE IN ANGST, you, child! Go! Fetch the toast! I mean..." He narrowed his eyes, lurking his gaze in a slow pan to the right, away from Wormmon. His shoulderblades arched upward to rival his neck and he spoke low, coarse. Angst. "Lock me in a dark room ... with .... _poetry_ ...."

"Well...we don't have any poetry here, Ma--I mean...Ken. But, about the boy...you could always try to find out who he really is. What I mean is, whether he's the real Davis or...well, y-you know..." Two serene blue eyes gave a slow blink as he spoke unsurely, always expecting some form of lashing for anything he said though he knew that this was not the boy he was used to talking to. While he looked exactly like him he didn't act like him, but the looks were so exact it made Wormmon shiver just to speak to this new child. Master...he began so many thoughts with just one word.

Ken stopped and set his hands on his hips, leaning back to crack a few vertibrate that were still sore from the impact earlier. Hmph, no poetry. What kind of asylum was this. He groaned and paused to suck in a breath after listening to Wormmon, raising an eyebrow over golden frames as an idea was thrown at him. Wheeling around he set his foot down and grinned at the bug-dude, nodding. "Oi! Good idea grasshopper. I think I'll do just that...but Kaiser style, neee...?" He extended the word as he extended his grin.

Slowly the grin stretched into a smile, not evil or anything, just amusement. Wondering how he would approach the Digidestined before they left, or even the next time they arrived, he wandered towards his lone chair in the middle of the room and plopped down in the cushiony seat. "Is today too late to play with them? I don't think it is...eee, what time is it anyway?"

Wormmon blinked, tilting his head to look up at Ken before it was displayed on screen, answering both their questions. "6:29 PM" the monitor displayed in soft white letters before a black background, reflecting off the purple lenses Ken currently adorned.

"...Shimatta."


	11. Dance of the Boogers watch out for flyin...

_**Korri**: I got lazy and I wanted to give Danneh a break, so I've recycled old parts of the old-version to bring you this chapter while I go on a little vacation._

_---_

"Oooohh, holy boogers." A chorus of small orange colored Digimon said as they stared at the small figure before all of them. Black spikes rose from their backs as they rested on webbed feet and forehands. Gizamon against the Digimon Emperor's reign were gathered around Kiyoshi as he showed them how to mine for gold inside their own nose. Though they couldn't manage the action themselves, they still watched the small boy in front of them with wide-eyed amazement.

As Kiyoshi stood on a makeshift platform made from flat rocks being thrown together and placed on top of each other, he stood out against the crowd like the small human child he was. A small plump finger placed in his nose, he stood there and continued to dig for the green slime existing within the small-moistened tunnels. As the small rookie Digimon gathered around him watched, a Gazimon and a Rockmon flanked both his sides, standing close enough that their shoulders pressed softly against his. Looking like bodyguards, they stood beside Kiyoshi with their arms crossed and looking grave.

"Ourr lleeaadddeerr.." The huge group of Gizamon cried in unision, bending their elbows even more so than usual, attempting a deep bow towards their newly elected leader, seven year old Kiyoshi.

"HOLY NOSEPICKER WE SALUTE YOU!" A Gizamon from the crowd shouted.

"Oh please show us your chunks of snot!" Another random cry said.

The small child didn't even notice, not paying any attention towards the Digimon in front of him. A gentle push against his ribs forced him into awareness as he pulled the sticky tip of his finger free from the dark depths of his nose with a sickening pop, the small Digimon around him falling silent at the noise of their leader awakening.

"Ooh! Fwoggies go hop, hop!" Kiyoshi grinned, looking down from his high point towards the gathered orange and yellow Gizamon. His mouth full of perfect little teeth glittered in the light of the dancing fire before him, separating the group with a large gap of warmth.

Bending his head down and tilting it to the side, Kiyoshi stared wide-eyed with amazement into the circle of flames dancing with life along the burning pieces of wood, stockpiled in a large circle creating a huge fire almost grazing the tree tops high above them. Kiyoshi watched in awe as he became fixed on the fiery spectacle before him, lighting up the night of the Digital World.

Leaping down off the flat rock, Kiyoshi landed right before the fire. He felt the prickling heat against his tender unblemished skin and took a cautious step back. Slowly raising his arms, he stretches them out at his sides like a pair of wings opening up gradually. Wiggling the tips of his fingers he slowly grinned that little kid grin of his.

Turning around quickly, Kiyoshi stared at the many eyes of the Gizamon. Rotating his right hand towards them, he motioned for them to follow him as he turned around once more so he was parallel to the dancing fire now at his side. Standing there for a moment of silence, he kept his violet eyes staring straight ahead, casually casting glances towards the fire leaping out and attempting to bite his fingertips with its various flames.

Drawing in a breath, Kiyoshi let loose a screaming of excitement as the Gizamon lined up behind him, along with Gazimon and Rockmon as his bodyguards. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kiyoshi howled his little kid howl as he bent his knees and thrust himself into the air, jump- starting the long game of follow the leader. Running as fast as he could, his small sneakers thudded against the ground, several other pairs of feet slammed down into the ground behind him, creating a loud rhythm beneath their feet. Steering himself, Kiyoshi ran first around the fire before separating and weaving lines in between the already circling Digimon, playing leapfrog during the criss-crossing.

As the Gizamon trailed behind him, creating intricate designs with following the random lines of Kiyoshi as they danced about the fire, they whooped and shrieked around the small boy, some breaking off to dance randomly or play leapfrog right along with him.

"Twain! Twain! Toot toot!" Kiyoshi cried, jumping over a Gizamon by grabbing two of the pointed spikes along it's back and hauling himself over as he would a fence or a stool. All around him, the Digimon shrieked and laughed gleefully as if it was a huge party, which it was.

--------------

In the other world where Ken, Daisuke, and Kiyoshi originally came from, where Digimon was nothing but a simple T.V. show and actors played the different characters while computer animators and puppeteers worked on the Digimon, Ken and Davis of the authentic Digital World fought savagely in the dark, grappling wildly at each other they were a ball of hisses and punches, gaining new bruises, cuts, and scrapes throughout their battle of one on one. The thought of tiring never crossed their minds.

As evil Ken laid a hefty punch of Davis, the cinnamon pre-teen rolled against the sturdy legs of a nearby camera, knocking yet another piece of technical equipment over and creating enough racket to raise the dead. Even more glasses scattered around them, littering the floor like deadly knives, slashing at their bodies.

Broken glass and bent metal strewn loosely across the floor crunched and squealed as the bloody boys rolled painlessly across, their minds set on revenge and bloodthirsty punishment. As they squabbled and tore at each other, they both didn't realize that the studio lights switched on due to back-up power. Ralph and some of the cast and crew bolted towards the location of the snarls and screeches.

A pair of hands gripped the fighting adolescents and strongly pulled them apart. Two different crewmembers grasped each of their shoulders separately while the third stood between them to keep them apart. As the two struggled, their arms reached out and attempted to claw at each other as they swung blindly through the air, nearly cuffing the cameraman that stood between them.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!" Ralph the director roared, his deep throaty growl of a voice echoed throughout the metal enclosed studio in an almost frightening rage. For effect, he threw up his hands and turned about in a slow observing circles, his aged face stricken with mixed emotions, disbelief and puzzlement showing up with his shock, standing in the center of the destruction of thousand dollar equipment.

"What the hell were you DOING?!" He squawked, regaining his voice after a moment of overwhelming silence. His stern grey eyes feast upon Ken and Davis whom hung limp with shock from the crewmembers hands. Even the Digimon Emperor looked startled at being screamed at, many decibels louder than he could ever manage. Nothing could block his easy irritance though, or his ignorance.

"Bald and fat fool!" He stormed, appalled, eyeing his superior up and down. "Never raise your voice at the Ruler of the Digital World!" He lifted his chin defiantly. "YOU...JAPANESE COW!"

Everyone gasps.

"He did not just call him that..." A homosexual sounding crewman whispered to another, who nodded slowly, still staring at the sight.

Mikashira gawked innocently at the odd spectacle of Ken speaking in such a manner to anyone, especially Ralph, his boss. She swallowed quietly, hoping her supervisor wouldn't be too rough on the boy. She cringed, waiting for him to explode.

"THAT'S IT!!" Ralph thundered, practically shaking the entire warehouse, rigidly aiming a finger at Ken. "If I didn't NEED YOU, you would be FIRED! AND SO WOULD YOU!" He redirected his pointing to a nearby stage manager.

"What did I do?!" He piped, surprised.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR FACE..." Ralph glared, tightening his finger's accusing point.

Mikashira blinked in silence, remaining at Ralph's side like the loyal assistant she was. Turning her gaze down at the glass littered floor, she saw Ralph's beret hat lying upside down on the grey concrete. Carefully bending down, she picked it up and placed it back on Ralph's head as he passed by her while pacing the floor and muttering madly beneath his breath, the glass crunched and shrieked beneath his black leather loafers.

Pivoting, he glared at the two boys as hard as he could manage, almost burning the two with a simple stare of melting hot daggers.

"I don't want to see EITHER of you until the next filming, understand? AND YOUR REHEARSALS WITH MIKASHIRA HAD BETTER BE GOOD! Take them away!" He commanded the two crewmembers, which were holding them, waving his hand at the gathered group in a dismissive manner. Before turning towards Mikashira who stood behind him to schedule their rehearsal times, he gave Ken and Davis yet another death glare, daring them to try anything stupid such as they did again.

Walking them to the front of the studio, the nameless men surrounding them opened the door and shoved them outside into the warm white walled hallway. Slamming the singular door behind them, they left the pair to stand there, bleeding and wondering what the hell just happened, as they stared straight ahead at the wall.

Ken slowly turned his head to glare at Davis, curling his upper lip in a cruel sneer. Slowly moving his elbow up, he thrust it against Davis's side and smirked as the boy let out a grunt. "..Stupid kid. It's all your fault."

My fault?! Ichijouji, you wouldn't know if it was my fault or yours even if the answer slammed right into your face.. LIKE THIS!" Davis shouted, raising his clenched fist and pulling it back beside his jaw. Lowering his brows in a scowl, he swung his arm forward at Ken's pale face with all his might. Feeling his three main knuckles slam against the boy's jaw made him cringe as a dull pain crackled alongside his wrist and down to his elbow.

Ken grunted as his head flew to the side from the force of the impact, his well kept hair drifting over his face as he stumbled back and toppled over, tripping on his own set of feet. Dazed and landing on his side, his hand snaked towards the throbbing corner of his jaw as he quickly regained his sense and stood up. Becoming angered at Davis for managing to trick him into a sucker punch, he immediately spun around to face the child.

"Why you!" He spat between clenched teeth, feeling the rage bubble across his body and tense his arms and legs, ready to throw a few moves of his own at Davis. Taking a fast step ahead, he slid his right leg behind Davis's right, thrusting out his arm and shoving the kid down with his elbow. Watching Davis fall on the ground, he widened his eyes in fury and pounced, both of his hands heading for the annoyance's throat.

"Look, it's a flying girl." Davis snickered watching Ken as he came down on him, ready to choke the living daylights out of him. Reaching his own hands up, he grabbed Ken by the wrists and slammed his foot into the assaulter's stomach. Carrying Ken's momentum, Davis rolled back onto his shoulders and let go of Ken as he gave one last kick with his foot, sending Ken flying overhead.

"Wha!?! ACK!" Ken huffed, looking down at the floor as he sailed, wondering what just happened. Being interrupted by his chin slamming into the ground and streaking across the smooth, shiny tiled floor, more stars managed to dance their way across his view as the world gave way to spinning. With a groan he fell limp and laid there, his arms and legs twisted and bent against the floor.

Rolling onto his side, Davis stood up and took a few steps towards Ken, suspiciously staring down at the limp boy until he heard a distracting noise behind him, the studio door opened and he could hear the director in the background, screaming for the crew to clean up the mess and keep fixing the set. He blinked and went stiff as he felt eyes on his back, staring down the plain white hallway.

"What the hell are you two doing out here? Are you like, not able to keep your hands off of each other or something?! Christ!" Miyako spat, her voice high pitched and annoying as usual, causing Davis to cringe and Ken to open eye with a sneer stretching his lips. If glass was near, it'd be shattered by now.

Ken slowly got up off the floor, his gray school suit having a light brown shoe print implanted in the middle of it, where his stomach was. Engraved into the dirt stain was a large Nike symbol, decorated by various other small shoe patterns. With a groan he placed a hand softly against his tender tummy and stiffened up once more, keeping his back to Davis and Miyako. Lowering his eyes in a snarl, he turned around and pushed past the two other occupants of the hallway, glaring straight into Miyako's pair of glittering eyes with his lifeless gaze of dulled violet.

As Miyako watched Ken walk past, his hair parted and combed in the way of his character, she raised an eyebrow as he glared at her. Stunned at the coldness of it, she shook her head and didn't bother to watch him walk down the hallway, simply listening to his departing footsteps. Looking at Davis, she trailed her eyes up and down his body, noticing the goggles, shorts, and top.

"Okay, why are you two in costume again?" Miyako asked, placing her hands on her hips. Keeping her eyebrow raised, she shook her head, long lavender locks swaying to the movement of her head. With a sigh, she turned around and walked a little ways down the hallway, waving a hand at Davis. "..Never mind. You two never make any sense. I guess gay guys never do."

"Gay..? Who?" Davis wondered, watching Miyako walk away. Looking both ways down the hallway, he shrugged and went the direction Miyako and Ken went, deciding to follow someone who seemed to know their way around this maze. He trotted up to catch Miyako before she walked around the corner out of site.

"What do you want, freak?" Miyako huffed, looking at Davis from the corner of her eye. She rolled those glossy auburn orbs in an annoying way, thrusting her nose into the air. Not watching where she was going, she walked straight into a vending machine and let out a squeak of surprise. A bag of M&Ms broke loose from the inside and collided down to the bottom, free for the taking.

Davis grinned and chuckled, watching Miyako walk straight into the vending machine. Clapping a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter, he watched as she took a step backwards and set all her weight down on the spiked heel that pinned her dress. A loud rip tore through the air as a gap spread it's way up the wavy black skirt, the tips of stained white underwear showed through the freshly opened seam.

"AHHH! ME BLOOMERS!" Miyako shrieked, feeling a slight draft between her legs. Opening her eyes wide, her hands flew to her butt and fingers clamped the fresh tear closed. Turning around, she looked at Davis, a bright red blush flowing swiftly onto her cheeks in embarrassment. Backing up, she shuffled her way around the vending machine then spun and ran down the hall, her dress fluttering behind her. Knocking Ken against the wall, she continued running until she came to the end and turned out of sight.

"..She always was strange.." Davis laughed to himself, starting to walk down the hall again, slipping his hand against the metal flap near the bottom of the vending machine, snatching the bag of M&Ms on his way. Twisting open the brown laminated bag, he tossed a few random pieces of shell candy into his mouth, also bouncing them off the back of Ken's head. Staring at Ken's back, he made a few faces at the sadistic beast of a boy, remnants of chewed candy grinds showing in his opened mouth. Not noticing how Ken stopped, he kept walking and making faces, too busy with thinking of how to contort his face in more original ways than just the tongue sticking out and scrunched up nose.

Ken stopped, looking down the four hallways circling him. He had a choice, to either choose one or to keep walking down the path that annoying little wretch of a girl went. Crinkling up his nose at that thought, he snorted and looked down the hall to his left with a bland expression. Turning his head and looking the other way, he simply blinked as he stood there, thinking of it as a problem he must solve, which would take a few seconds.

Davis bopped his nose against something warm and slightly smelly, he choked and sneezed into the back of Ken's plain gray uniform. Small wet dots spackled across Ken's shoulders, Davis watched as the longhaired jerk tensed and shook his shoulders with rage. Blinking innocently, Davis shook his head and sidestepped, wondering if this pattern of abuse would cease.


End file.
